Sehun's Life Story
by ockta1810
Summary: PART 4 END! RATE UP! Sehun seorang konsultan muda yang mendapat beasiswa 'MASTER' di New York University. Kris Seorang Eksekutif Muda yang tertarik pada Sehun sejak pertemuan pertama dan berusaha membuka hati Sehun yang sudah tertutup rapat. EXO. YAOI. KRIS x SEHUN. KRISHUN. Slight! Someone x Sehun. and other pairing inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sehun's Life Story**

**Author : Orang tak waras yang sering dipanggil teman-temannya Vy atau Ockta**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun, and other**

**Pair :**

** KRISHUN yang jelas xDD**

**Note :  
lagi stress mikirin skripsi dan dosen pebimbing yang galaknya ngalah-ngalahin Flying Dutchman, tiba-tiba muncul ide buat bikin cerita somplak ini -_-**

**Maafkan saya kalau ceritanya tak bermutu.. terima kasih…**

**Warning :  
Yaoi, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya.  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !**

**Yaudah ! Happy reading :D**

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.

**Author POV**

Panggil saja dia Oh Se Hun. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun. Tinggi, berkulit seputih susu, berwajah _stoic_ namun tetap terlihat tampan, manis, dan menggemaskan, berbibir tipis namun terkesan _kissable_. Entahlah, mungkin satu kata yang dapat mewakili penampilan Sehun, SEMPURNA.

Putra pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki adik laki-laki berumur 17 tahun bernama Oh Seung Won dan adik perempuan berumur 14 tahun bernama Oh Yoo Bin.

Bukan lulusan terbaik, namun cukup membanggakan, dari jurusan _Environmental Engineering, _di _Seoul National University_ atau yang sering dikenal dengan SNU.

Bekerja sebagai konsultan _Freelance_ yang menangani tentang Analisis Dampak Lingkungan dan juga desain suatu pembangunan entah itu gedung, perumahan, ataupun fasilitas jalan. Walaupun ia masih tergolong baru di bidangnya, namun kemampuannya sudah sangat diakui. Ia bahkan mendapatkan banyak pujian dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Sehun seorang pekerja keras. Seorang yang tak mudah puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Seperti saat ini contohnya. Ia tak puas hanya dengan gelar lulusan sarjana strata 1. Dengan nekat, ia mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengikuti tes beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di New York.

Ya! Mendapatkan gelar '_MASTER'_ bidang _Environmental Engineering_ di _New York University_ (NYU). Itulah impiannya saat ini.

Namun, Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

Dibalik sifatnya yang pekerja keras dan wajahnya yang _stoic, _dia tetaplah seorang pemuda yang hobi begadang demi menonton pertandingan bola, F1, Moto GP dan menonton film-film yang ia _download _secara _illegal_.

Selalu bergantung pada bantuan jam weker dan ibu untuk urusan membangunkannya dari acara _sleeping handsome_-nya.

Seperti saat ini, wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibunya berulang kali menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan tenaga _Hulk_ yang diilikinya.

"HUN! KAU BILANG TESN WAWANCARANYA JAM 8 PAGI KAN? INI SUDAH JAM 7, CEPAT BANGUN!"Pekik sang ibu membahana.

Mendengar teriakan sang ibu yang terdengar bak auman singa, Sehun akhirnya terbangun. Dan dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia mengambil jam wekernya, memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

"APA? JAM 7? TIDAAAAAAKKKKK…" Teriak Sehun saat menyadari dirinya hampir saja terlambat. Dengan bergegas, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Sang ibu yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar putranya, kontan terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh karna ditabrak oleh Sehun.

"Dasar pemalas! Sudah tahu _interview-_nya pagi, kau malah begadang hingga larut." Sang ibu mengomel sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena tabrakan maut Sehun.

"Pertandingannya seru _eomma_. Korea Selatan melawan Indonesia. _Eomma_ tahu, pemain Indonesia yang bernama Evan Dhimas itu sangat keren _eomma._" Suara Sehun terdengar dari kamar mandi. Disaat nyaris terlambat, tetap saja Sehun menyempatkan diri berdebat dengan sang ibu. Membuat ibunya ini sebal setengah hidup dengan sifat 'slebor' putra sulungnya ini.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah Hun. _Eomma _siapkan sarapnmu dulu. Yang cepat mandinya!" Perintah sang ibu, yang tak dijawab oleh anaknya.

Nyonya Oh Hye Bi, ibu Sehun, langsung pergi menuju ke ruang makan. Terlihat Tuan Oh Jin Suk, ayah Sehun sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja makan.

"Sehun baru bangun?"

"Begitulah. Haaahh, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang ceroboh dan suka terlambat itu." Hyebi menghela nafasnya mengingat kelakuan putra sulungnya yang tak berubah sejak jaman anak-anak hingga ia dewasa.

"Hahaha. Bersabarlah _Yeobo_… Kita kan sudah hafal betul bagaimana kelakuannya. Jadi jangan terlalu kau ambil pusing _ne_?" Jinsuk menasehati sang istri yang terlihat kewalahan dengan sifat Sehun, putra mereka yang sangat mereka banggakan itu.

"Dia bahkan sudah 22 tahun. Namun, kelakuannya lebih kekanak-kanakan disbanding Seungwoon dan Yoobin. Ya Tuhan, siapa coba yang ditirunya itu?" Keluh Hyebi yang membuat sang suami dan kedua anaknya yang sedang asyik sarapan sambil menonton televisi itu terkikik geli.

'Drap Drap Drap'

'Sreeeekk'

'Glek glek glek'

"AAAAHHHH..."

"_Eomma,Appa, _aku langsung berangkat yaa… Takut terlambat." Ucap Sehun setelah menghabiskan segelas susu coklat. Tangannya langsung mengambil sebuah roti dan menggigitnya kasar.

Sebelum melesat pergi, dengan mulut penuh roti, Sehun mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya itu. Membuat pipi Hyebi dan Jinsuk terkontaminasi dengan remah roti.

"AKU BERANGKAT. _BYE…_" Dan Sehun pun melesat pergi.

"Hati-hati _oppa._" Pesan Yoobin

"Sukses _Hyung!"_ Seungwoon member semangat.

Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda mengerti. Ia pun lasung mengendarai motornya secepat Valentino Rossi.

**-…-…-…-…-…-**

**SEHUN POV**

Akhirnyaaaa…..

Aku selamat dari kata terlambat… Fiuuuuuuhhhh…

Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang pada makhluk seimut diriku ini…

15 menit menjelang tes…

Haaahh, mengapa aku mendadak menjadi gugup?

Tenang Sehun, tenang… Kau pasti bisa!

SEMANGAT!

Demi New York!

"Saudara Oh Se Hun. Silahkan memasuki ruangan!"

Ahhh,, sudah waktunya…

Oh Se Hun, Kau pasti bisa…

**-…-…-…-…-…-**

**One Month Later**

"Gawat… Gawat… Gawat…" Panikku seorang diri.

Bagaimana tak panik, _software_ yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk mendesain pekerjaanku tiba-tiba terkana virus sialan bernama _TROJAN HORSE?!_ Dan alhasil, _file_ hasil pekerjaanku tak bisa dibuka.

AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH… Bagaimana ini?

Padahal _Deadline_-nya 1 minggu lagi. Aku tak mau reputasiku sebagai konsultan muda turun…

Huaaaaa, Bagaimana ini?

Tuhan, bantulah hambaMu yang terlampau imut ini.

"Aaaahh, Kyuhyun _Hyung_! Ia kan pandai jika menyangkut urusan komputer. Semoga ia bisa membantuku."

Akupun mengambil _Blackberry_ Z10 milikku yang tergeletak di sebelah _Laptop_ milikku.

Baru saja aku mengambilnya, terdengar bunyi menandakan ada _E-mail_ yang masuk. Langsung saja ku buka pesan tersebut.

"Ooohhh… Aku diterima di NYU ternyata…" Ujarku santai. Aku pun menutup pesan yang dikirim dari pihak NYU itu, dan beralih mencari kontak Kyu-

Eh?!

Apa?!

Buka lagi buka lagi!

Aku membuka kembali pesan tersebut dan membacanya berulang-ulang.

Ini tak salah kan?

Aku? Oh Se Hun?

"HUAAAAAA… YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS… _EOMMA, APPA, _YOOBIN, SEUNGWOON, AKU OH SE HUN AKAN SEGERA MENJADI MAHASISWA _NEW YOR UNIVERSITY…_ YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…"

Pekikan kebahagiaanku mungkin akan membuat telinga yang mendengarnya sakit. Tapi, apa peduliku. Yang penting,

AKU BAHAGIA…

TERIMA KASIH TUHAAANN…

**-…-…-…-…-…-**

Dua minggu berlalu. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang.

JOHN F. KENNEDY _INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT_.

Senyum terus tersungging di bibirku. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. New York, I'm Coming!

Aku terdiam sejenak di tempatku. Memperhatikan papan penunjuk arah yang tergantung, mencari arah pintu keluar.

"Ahh,, _This way._" Gumamku saat menemukan arah menuju pintu keluar.

Aku harus cepat menuju kampus baruku untuk daftar ulang, sebelum terlambat.

Dengan tergesa dan tanpa melihat sekitarku, aku langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

'Brukk'

"Auuuww…"

"_Appo eomma_…" Ringisku saat merasakan pantat indahku mencium lantai dengan mesranya. Membuat pantat dan pingganggku terasa sakit.

Arrrssshhh siaaall…

"_Are You Okay?"_ Tangan putih dan kekar terulur dihadapanku.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berusaha berdiri dengan tangan kiri mengusap pantatku.

"_I'm okay. I'm so sorry."_ Akumembungkukkan badanku berulang kali, meminta maaf padanya.

"_Hey, it's okay. But, you must be carefull."_ Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap lawan bicaraku.

Sejenak aku terpana dengan pria di hadapanku ini.

Mata elangnya, senyum lembutnya, rambut blodenya, tubuh yang tinggi atletis…

"Tampan... ups!" Aku menutup mulutku saat menyadari apa yang ku katakan.

Eh?! Tapi dia mana mengerti bahasa Korea? Jadi untuk apa aku takut. Huehehe.

"Kau dari Korea?"

Matilah Kau Oh Se Hun… Dia mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tadi…

"i-iya tuan… Aku baru saja tiba dari Korea…"

"OOOHH YA TUHAN, Aku juga berasak dari Korea. Ah, yang benar, ayah dan ibuku orang China, namun Aku lahir dan besar di Korea. Ah, senangnya Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Negara yang sama denganku."

Ramah sekali. Sungguh sempurna sekali sosok di hadapanku ini.

Wajahnya memang terlihat tegas dan terkesan galak. Namun, senyumnya…

Ya Tuhaaann… Jantung,, mana Jantung?

"Kenalkan, Aku Wu Yi Fan. Namun disini, orang-orang memanggilku Kris. Kau?"

Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Sungguh, baru pertemuan pertama, pemuda di depanku ini berhasil membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah aku rasakan. Bahkan sangat aku hindari.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba mendatangiku.

Tidak-tidak, aku tak boleh merasakannya lagi.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Eh?! Tidak tidak… Namaku Oh Se Hun. Panggil saja aku Sehun." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Teman?" Tangannya terulur. Sungguh, Tuhan benar-benar Maha Kreatif. Senyum pemuda di hadapanku ini benar-benar sangat menawan. Sosoknya benar-benar sempurna. Pria idaman semua orang.

Akan tetapi…

"Teman!" Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

Hangat menjalari tubuhku.

Hanya jabat tangan, namun mampu memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak aku rasakan.

Arrggghhh… Lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya…

Tidak-tidak… Lupakan semuanya…

"Emm, Kris-_ssi_ sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku harus segera menuju kampus baruku untuk daftar ulang. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku tak ingin berlama-lama terjebak bersamanya. Lagipula, memang benar aku terburu-buru. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi.

"Ahh, baiklah. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Yaapp… _Bye _Kris…"

Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi…

Karna aku tak mau merasakan perasaan terkutuk ini lagi…

**SEHUN POV end**

**-…-…-…-…-…-**

"Oh Se Hun…"

"Manis…" Gumam Kris sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Ia mendorong koper-kopernya kembali menuju pintu kedatangan, dimana ia sudah ditunggu oleh seseoorang yang menjemputnya.

"KRIS!"

"_HYUNG_!" Kris menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggunya itu dan memeluknya.

"Tiga bulan kau dinas ke Taiwan dan kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar." Orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu langsung memarahinya, karna tak pernah member kabar.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_… Aku terlalu sibuk. Jadi tak sempat memberi kabar."

"Ahhh,, yayaya… Eksekutif muda ini sangat sibuk ternyata." Cibirnya pada Kris, yang disambut kekehan oleh pemuda tampan dan tinggi ini.

"Yasudah… Ayo pulang…"

"Baiklah Hyung…"

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir.

"_Hyung_?" Tanya Kris saat seseorang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Heran Kris saat melihat pemuda ini mengamati sesuatu terlampau serius.

"_Hyung?"_

"Ahhh,, tidak tidak… Ayo pergi…" Ajaknya setelah tersadar. Ia merangkul bahu Kris, layaknya pelukan saudara.

"Tak usah memelukku. Kau terlihat kesulitan, mengingat tubuhmu lebih pendek dariku _Hyung_. Huehehe." Ejek Kris.

"Sialan Kau!" Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Bandar udara Internasional itu.

Mata '_Hyung'_ dari Kris itu tak bisa lepas dari obyek itu. Obyek yang amat sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, alisnya berkerut, berharap dapat melihat obyek itu dengan jelas.

'_Mungkinkah?_'

"_HYUNG! _Kau melamun lagi?"

"AAHH? Tidak tidak…" Sanggahnya.

"Kau aneh hari ini."

"Ya… _Whatever you say_…" Ucapnya santai sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

'_Aku yakin itu dia… Semoga saja…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjutnya kapan-kapan aja yaaaa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungguh, Aku hampir gila menghadapi Dosen pembimbing yang galaknya kayak tuan krab yang uangnya dicuri.. pengen maen voodoo, tapi takut dosa.. huahahaha**

**Dan masalah Trojan Horse itu,, itu curhatan saya saudara-saudara.. bayangkan, deadline kurang seminggu, itu file malah kena virus.. hueeeee T.T**

**.**

**.**

**Dan sepertinya Fanfic yang saya tulis ini hancur lebur dengan typo bertebaran dimana-mana…**

**Ceritanya pun sangat pasaran dan kurang menarik..**

**Pemilihan bahasanya juga… aaahhh, saya merasa hancuurrr T.T**

**Fufufufufu… maafkan akuu… sungguh maafkan akuu… *bow bolak-balik***

**Maka dari itu, saya mohon, tinggalkan jejak imut anda berupa saran atau kritik yang membangun…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi yang mau baca…**

**Minta Reviewnya yaaa *puppy eyes bareng yongguk* ^^**


	2. Meet again

**SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA \(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

**^^-SEHUN's LIFE STORY-^^**

**^^- PART 2 -^^**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Aku baru saja tiba, dan kau langsung membawaku ke kantor?" Ucap Kris dengan wajah yang dibuat mengenaskan (namun gagal) saat mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung mewah.

"Kantor sedang membutuhkanmu Kris. Jadi, nikmati saja pekerjaanmu. Hehehe."

"Kau keterlaluan Donghae _Hyung."_ Sebal Kris pada Donghae yang malah membuat pemuda yang tak kalah tampan darinya ini terbahak.

"Itu resikomu _Manager _Wu yang terhormat. Wekekek~" Ejek Donghae pada atasan sekaligus kawan dekatnya ini.

Dari bandara, Kris dan Donghae langsung menuju ke kantor mereka **'****_Sun Bright Coorporation_****'** yang terletak di Manhattan, New York, Amerika Serikat.

Donghae sengaja tak mengantar Kris ke apartmentnya meskipun untuk sekedar meletakkan koper yang dibawanya. Karna jika Donghae mengantarnya ke apartmentnya terlebih dahulu maka Kris akan beralasan '_Aku masih lelah. Baru saja tiba sebaiknya aku istirahat terlebih dahulu_'. Dan alhasil, mereka berdua akan tertidur dan melupakan pekerjaan menumpuk mereka yang sedang melambai-lambai meminta untuk segera diselesaikan.

"_Good morning Mr. Wu." _Ucap _Security_ perusahaan saat Kris keluar dari mobilnya.

"_Morning too. Long time no see.. Oh please, stop being so formal to me uncle Steve."_ Kris langsung memeluk _Security _kepercayaan kantornya sejak lama itu.

Ya, yang kita lihat tidak salah.

Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris Wu. _Manager_ sekaligus pewaris utama _Sun Bright Coorporation_. Menyelesaikan pendidikan Sekolah Dasar dalam jangka waktu 4 tahun, menyelesaikan pendidikan Sekolah Menengah Pertama selama 2 tahun. Lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas pada saat ia masih berumur 15 tahun. Menyelesaikan pendidikan Strata 1 di bidang bisnis, Universitas New York dengan predikat _Cumlaud_ pada umur 19 tahun. Mampu menyelesaikan program _Master_ di Cambridge _University_, London pada usia 22 tahun. Dan kini, di usia 25 tahun ia sudah menjabat sebagai _Manager _di bidang pemasaran dan perluasan bisnis di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya sendiri, Wu Zhi lan.

Tapi, jangan salah paham dulu. Meskipun Ayahnya adalah Direktur, tapi tak semudah itu ia bisa masuk ke perusahaan ayahnya ini. Ia tetap harus melalui serangkaian tes untuk bisa masuk ke perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi itu. Posisinya sebagai _Manager_ pun juga ia dapatkan dengan susah payah dan atas hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Walaupun ia termasuk pemuda yang sangat pintar dan juga pemegang jabatan tinggi di perusahaannya, Kris Wu tetaplah seorang Kris yang rendah hati, sopan, dan tak segan untuk menolong orang lain.

_How great he is, hm?_

Namun, sebagai pemimpin, Kris juga seorang pemimpin yang perfeksionis dan sangat tegas pada semua karyawannya. Ia tak segan menegur, memarahi ataupun menindak tegas seseorang yang telah berbuat kesalahan. Apalagi jika kesalahan yang diperbuat karyawannya sangat fatal. Kris sang malaikat akan berubah menjadi _Devil_.

Namun, sekali lagi, Kris tetaplah Kris. Setelah ia memarahi karyawannya, maka ia tak segan untuk meminta maaf jika ia merasa perkataannya terlalu keras. Dan ia akan membantu karyawan tersebut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan sifat inilah yang membuat para karyawannya segan terhadapnya.

Oh tidak! Ia benar-benar pria idaman bukan?

"_Hyung,_ _Baba_ dimana?" Tanya Kris setelah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

Donghae mengambil minuman yang ada di lemari pendingin di ruangan itu dan melemparnya ke arah Kris.

"Paman masih ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan tetangga Kris." Jawabnya setelah meneguk minumannya sedikit.

Bukan tanpa alasan Donghae bersikap sangat tidak formal pada Kris.

Pertama, Kris yang memintanya sendiri, agar Donghae bersikap layaknya saat dulu mereka masih kecil. Donghae merupakan tetangga Kris saat ia masih tinggal di Korea. Sejak kecil mereka bahkan sering bermain bersama. Donghae juga merupakan _sunbae_ Kris saat di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Donghae juga lebih tua 3 tahun dari Kris. Dan Kris sudah menganggap Donghae layaknya _Hyung_-nya sendiri.

Donghae hijrah ke New York atas permintaan Kris yang mengatakan sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Sebelum ia menetap di New York, Ia merupakan Dosen di beberapa Universitas di Korea. Ya, Dosen _Honorer _atau dosen tidak tetap. Dan sekarang, Donghae menjadi Asisten kepercayaan seorang Kris Wu.

"_Hyung! _Kau percaya dengan _Love at first sight _tidak?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae yang sedang bersandar menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kening Donghae berkerut. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris yang tak biasa ini.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja... Percaya atau tidak?" Paksa Kris. Dan itu semakin membuat Donghae terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap sang _Manager _muda ini yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Jawab Donghae singkat. Ia menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Mengapa?"

"Karna menurutku, itu hanya suatu ketertarikan belaka. Dan biasanya hanya didasari oleh penampilan fisiknya saja." Jelas Donghae. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Persis seorang siswa yang diberikan penjelasan oleh gurunya.

"Tapi..." Gumam Kris sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang bernuansa _sea blue_ itu.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah _Hyung_. Aku merasakan perasaan berbeda saat bertemu dengannya. Kuakui dia begitu manis. Tapi, saat aku bertatapan dengannya, aku merasa tiba-tiba ada _background_ bunga-bunga di sekelilingku. Aku merasa kehilangan jantungku saat itu juga. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?" Kris berteriak saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Senyum idiot nan menawan tersungging di bibir _kissable_ itu.

Donghae yang mulai menemukan tanda-tanda sang atasan terkena gangguan jiwa, sontak berdiri dan menyentuh dahi sang _Manager_.

"Tak panas..." Gumam Donghae.

Kris yang tak terima langsung menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari dahinya, kasar. Dan tersenyum manis (namun nampak mengerikan di mata Donghae) lagi.

"Ternyata seperti ini, jika _Manager_ sekaligus pewaris perusahaan itu sedang jatuh cinta... Tak jauh beda dengan pasien di rumah sakit dekat kantor ini."

"Ya kau benar... Ak- Ehh?! Apa maksudmu dengan pasien rumah sakit itu? Kau pikir aku orang gila haaa?" Pekik Kris tak terima, sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya, acuh.

Kris yang sebal langsung saja mengambil kotak tissu yang ada di mejanya dan melemparnya ke arah Donghae. Beruntung bagi Donghae, karna ia sempat menghindar.

"Memangnya siapa seseorang beruntung yang bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Wu Yi Fan, Hm?" Goda Donghae pada adik jadi-jadiannya ini (yaa, seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae).

"Dia seseorang _Hyung..._" Jawab Kris melantur, membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Ya, aku tahu dia seseorang _Bro!_ Mana mungkin kau menyukai Anjing _Husky_ milik si Devon? Ya Tuhan, Kris... Apakah otakmu tertinggal di bandara haahh?" Geram Donghae malas. Kris malah terkikik mendengar geraman Donghae.

"Hehehe, kau jangan marah-marah _Hyung..._ Kau mau wajahmu keriput? Wkkkk~" Goda Kris, Donghae hanya mendengus.

"Terserahmu lah!"

"Huaaaahhh,, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi _Hyung..._" Teriak Kris di dalam kantornya. Membuat Donghae ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Kris dengan celana dalamnya sendiri.

"Hentikan teriakanmu bodoh! Duh duh duh, memangnya kapan kau bertemu dengannya sih? Hingga membuatmu seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya begini..."

"Tadi... Saat di bandara. Ia baru datang dari Korea, sepertinya ia akan menetap di New York." Kris menjawab sambil tersenyum bodoh. Matanya menerawang, mengingat saat ia bertabrakan dengan Sehun.

Donghae hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba menjadi _absurd_, hanya karna terpesona oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia temui.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan wajahnya _Hyung. _Wajah _stoic_-nya. Bibir tipisnya. Rambutnya yang di cat _blonde_, terlihat sesuai dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus."

"Ck! Anak muda..." Donghae mendengarnya dengan memasang wajah tak berminat.

"HUAAAAA... OH SE HUN, AKU HARUS MENEMUKANMU..."

Dan teriakan Kris kali ini mampu membuat Donghae terbelalak. Kaget. _Shock_.

Bukan, karna teriakan Kris. Melainkan,

'_Se-Se-Sehun? Oh Se Hun?'_

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

Di sebuah apartment yang tak terlalu mewah, terlihat seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik, sedang membantu seorang pemuda membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ya, Dia Oh Se Hun.

Setelah selesai mengurus segala keperluannya di kampus barunya, Ia langsung menuju ke rumah sepupunya. Yang juga _Noona_ dari _Sunbae_-nya saat di SNU dulu.

"Kapan perkuliahannya dimulai Hun?" Tanya gadis cantik ini sembari membantu Sehun menata pakaian di lemari.

"Masih sekitar dua minggu lagi _Noona_. Jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi New York. Hehehe." Cengir Sehun.

"Nanti _Noona_ akan meminta bantuan pada kekasih _Noona_ untuk mengantar kita berkeliling." Ucap sepupu Sehun ini. Membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyum 100 wattnya.

"Aaaaahhh, Stella _Noona_ memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih _Noonaaaa..._" Ucap Sehun sambil mencium pipi Stella. Kebiasaan Sehun, jika terlalu senang.

Stella hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya yang kelewat hiperaktif ini.

"Oia _Noona_, Suho _Hyung_ mana? Bukannya ia bilang kalau hari ini ia tak ada kerjaan dan mau pulang cepat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Suho mungkin masih ditahan di kantornya oleh kekasihnya yang kelewat possesif itu." Jawaban Stella membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi Suho _Hyung _sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Yaapp... Byun Baek Hyun namanya. Kau kenal?" Dan kali ini mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Tak menyangka kalau seniornya yang terkenal manis dan selalu bersikap lembut itu menjadi kekasih kawannya yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang usil.

"Baekhyun si sipit itu? _Noona _yakin?" Tanyanya masih tak hanya mengangguk. Namun kerutan di dahinya menandakan ia masih bingung dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kau seakan tak percaya begitu Hun?" Dia tak tahu buka karna dia _Noona_ yang tak baik. Hanya saja, sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas, Stella sudah tinggal di New York bersama sang Ayah. Sedangkan Suho, tetap tinggal bersama dengan Ibunya di Korea.

"Asal _Noona_ tahu yaa, Suho _Hyung_ itu menjadi senior terfavorit saat kami kuliah. Bahkan si _Cassanova_ hangus, JongIn dan si _Coverboy_ majalah panda, Zi Tao itu sampai tergila-gila pada Suho_ Hyung_. Tapi tak kusangka, Suho _Hyung_ malah memilih Baekhyun si bebek jadi-jadian." Stella yang mendengarnya tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tawanya meledak seketika saat Sehun bilang kalau adiknya menjadi incaran banyak pria.

"Hahaha. Aku bahkan tak menyangka Suho bisa setenar itu hingga jadi incaran seorang _Cassanova_ dan _Coverboy_. Tapi sepertinya aku mengetahui salah satu dari mereka. Zi Tao, itu yang matanya seperti panda itu kan? Kalau JongIn aku tak tahu. Yang biasa kemari mengunjungi Suho selain Tao itu bernama Kai. Katanya dia itu orang Korea, tapi kulitnya sedikit hitam. Seperti Tao."

"YAAA,, Zi Tao itu yang punya mata seperti panda _Noona. _Ciri-ciri Kai itu seperti apa _Noona_?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Berkulit sedikit hitam, hidungnya tak terlalu mancung, berbibir tebal-"

"STOP! Itu pasti JongIn. Jadi dia merubah namanya menjadi Kai disini? Tak cocok sama sekali. HAHAHA..." Tawa Sehun meledak saat ia yakin kalau Kai itu adalah JongIn.

"Haha, eh tapi _Noona,_ bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berada disini?"

"Mereka berempat, Suho, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kai bekerja di kantor yang sama. Mereka juga diletakkan di divisi yang sama, _Health_ _Safety Environment_." Jelas Stella. Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan, kantor HSE mereka pasti akan ribut setiap hari karna ulah mereka. Dan Suho _Hyung _akan dibuat pusing oleh mereka." Sehun terkikik membayangkan Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tao yang memang tak pernah akur sejak jaman kuliah. Penyebabnya, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kan?

"Hahaha, sepertinya yang kau katakan benar Hun. Suho sering sekali pulang dengan keadaan wajah yang kusut. Dan itu sepertinya ulah mereka." Stella dan Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa saat membicarakan Suho.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah menjadi deritanya. Aku mau memasak dulu. Kau mau ku buatkan makan siang apa Hun?" Tawar Stella. Pekerjaan menata pakaian Sehun sudah hampir selesai. Jadi Stella memutuskan untuk memasak.

"Apa saja _Noona_. Asalkan itu bisa membuat perutku kenyang aku tak masalah. Hehehe."

"Baiklah. Tunggu ya..." Stella pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang hampir seleai.

**SEHUN POV**

Sepeninggal Stella _Noona, _aku masih membereskan pakaianku dan menata barang-barang bawaanku yang lain.

Yaaa, di sini aku tinggal bersama sepupuku. Stella Kim dan Suho Kim.

Ibu mereka adik dari ayahku. Namun, paman dan bibi bercerai dan paman memutuskan untuk tinggal disini bersama anak perempuannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Tinggal bersama dua sepupuku dan juga paman Kim.

Sebenarnya, dari pihak Universitas memberikan fasilitas berupa tempat tinggal. Namun, aku lebih memilih tinggal disini. Berkumpul bersama sepupu sendiri sepertinya menyenangkan bukan?

Hihihihi, aku terkikik geli saat mengingat ceritaku dengan Stella _Noona_ tadi. Aku sungguh tak menyangka Suho _Hyung _bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Hahaha, jurus apa coba yang Baekhyun gunakan agar Suho _Hyung_ mau menjadi kekasihnya? Hahaha.

"Aaahh... Sudah beres..." Legaku saat semua barang telah tertata rapi ditempatnya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur _Queen Size_ yang akan menjadi milikku untuk 2 sampai 3 tahun kedepan. Menyamankan punggungku yang terasa sangat pegal.

Berjam-jam di dalam pesawat membuatku benar-benar merasa remuk. Badanku terasa ingin patah rasanya.

"Huuuuufftthhh..."

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Berusaha menghilangkan pusing akibat _Jetlag_ yang menimpaku saat ini.

Kris Wu...

Ahh, mengapa aku jadi mengingatnya?

Haaahh, kuakui memang. Dia begitu ketampanannya mengalahkan Robert Pattinson atau Taylor Lautner.

Postur tubuhnya pun juga sangat atletis.

Alis tebalnya...

Mata Elangnya...

Hidung mancungnya...

Dan jabatan tangannya yang menghangatkan...

Oh ya Tuhan... Tidaaaakkkk... Bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk setampan dirinya...

Kau benar-benar Maha Kreatif ya Tuhan...

Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Se Hun?

Sadar! Sadar!

Aku menepuk pipiku berulang-ulang. Berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kris Wu dari otakku.

Tidak tidak... Aku tak ingin perasaan terkutuk ini menguasai diriku lagi. Aku tak mau...

Ini semua karnanya...

Seseorang yang dengan brengseknya meninggalkanku begitu saja...

Dengan brengseknya, ia melupakan janjinya padaku...

Arrrgghhh...

Air mata keparat! Kenapa kau keluar heehh?

Sungguh aku lelah jika harus mengingatnya Tuhan...

Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya...

"Huuufftthh..."

Kau kuat Sehun! Kau kuat!

"Sehun, makan siang sudah siap. Mau ku antar ke kamarmu atau kau makan disini?" Teriakan Stella _Noona_ menyadarkanku dari lamunan menyakitkanku.

Aku menghapus air mataku cepat dan menetralkan suaraku.

"Aku makan di ruang makan saja _Noona._" Dan aku pun pergi ke ruang makan menghampiri Stella _Noona_.

Haaaahh, lebih baik sore nanti aku berjalan-jalan saja. Supaya aku tak lagi melamunkan hal yang tak penting.

**SEHUN POV end**

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

"Dongae _Hyung_? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini?" Tanya Kris yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Donghae secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tak apa... Sudahlah, cepat kau kerjakan saja. Setelah itu kau dapat pulang dan beristirahat." Nasehat Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Ini bukan Donghae. Dan Kris tahu benar itu.

Donghae _Hyung_-nya tak mungkin tersenyum sesendu itu. Dan tatapan matanya, tak mungkin juga sesendu itu.

Kris ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia tak melakukannya. Donghae adalah orang yang selalu menyimpan masalahnya seorang diri. Ia tak akan mau bercerita walaupun Kris merajuk ataupun ber-_aegyo_. Jadi Kris memilih diam dan membiarkan Donghae menenangkan diri dari masalahnya.

"_Hyung_ kau nanti menginap di apartmentku tidak?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak Kris, aku sudah berjanji dengan Kibum untuk ke rumahnya. Bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya." Kris hanya mengangguk paham dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kembali.

'_Jadi kau berada disini? Aku harus mencarinya...'_

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

"Kau sudah siap Hun?" Tanya Stella saat melihat adik sepupunya itu keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan sangat rapi.

"Sudah _Noona_.Kekasihmu belum datang?"

"Sebentar lagi Hun. Dia sudah berada di tempat parkir." Sehun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Stella.

Yaa, sore ini, Sehun meminta Stella untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Dan sesuai janjinya, Stella meminta sang kekasih untuk mengantarkan ia dan sepupu terimutnya ini berkeliling kota New York.

'Ting Tong'

"Ah, itu pasti dia. Sebentar ya..." Stella bergegas membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

"Heeyy_ babe_._"_

_"_Heyy. _Come in_!" Stella mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

"Sehun ini kekasihku Devon Bostick. Dev, _he's my cousin_ Sehun." Stella memperkenalkan Sehun dan Devon. Karna, tak lucu kan jika mereka tak saling mengenal?

"Hey Sehun. _Nice to meet you_."

"_Me too_. Eem, _my I called you Hyung?_" Sehun meminta izin untuk memanggilnya Hyung. Karna ia tahu Devon pasti lebih tua darinya.

Terlihat Stella menjelaskan arti dari _Hyung_ pada kekasihnya.

"_Sure _Sehun." Dan Devon pun setuju untuk dipanggil _Hyung_.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Stella pada kedua pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini.

"TENTU!" Jawab keduanya.

Dan ketiga orang itu pun pergi menikmati sore hari mereka dengan berjalan-jalan.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

Kris sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Hari pertama bekerja, setelah 3 bulan ia dinas, ia bahkan sudah lembur hingga jam 6 malam.

Donghae bahkan sudah pulang sejak jam 4.30 sore tadi. Karyawannya pun banyak yang sudah pulang.

Begitu banyak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, hingga ia ingin hari ini dapat menyelesaikan hutang-hutang pekerjaannya agar esoknya pekerjaannya sedikit ringan.

"Lebih baik aku mencari makan di luar saja." Kris pun pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Menggunakan _Bugatti Veyron_ hitam miliknya, ia melesat membelah jalanan kota New York. Cacing-cacing pendemo di perutnya yang membuatnya mengebut agar segera sampai di restoran favoritnya.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, kini kris sudah memakirkan mobil mewah di restoran _Steak_ favoritnya.

Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam. Saat ia hendak duduk, ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya juga sedang berada di restoran itu juga.

Kris memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dan menyapanya.

"Devon?" Sapanya pada orang yang ia yakini sebagai tetangganya itu.

"Kris? Sedang apa kau?"Kaget Devon.

"Sedang mencari pakaian dalam. Ya jelas ingin makan Devon." Jawab Kris malas.

"Hehehe... Yaa kan aku hanya bertanya. Sendirian?"

"Yaaapp. Kau?"

"Aku bersama Stella dan sepupunya." Kris hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban temannya.

Mereka terus mengobrol sembari menunggu pesanan merekan.

Stella dan Sehun yang baru selesai dengan aktifitas 'WC'-nya, segera menghampiri meja mereka.

_"Noona_, Devon _Hyung _berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat kekasih sepupunya itu berbicara dengan pemuda lain.

"Oh, sepertinya itu tetangganya. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Stella. Mereka pun menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hey!"

"Oh, kalian. Kris ini sepupu Stella yang aku ceritakan itu."

Dan seketika mata Sehun dan Kris terbelalak lebar.

"KAU?" Pekik keduanya bersamaan. Stella dan Devon yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat mereka yang terkaget seperti itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Stella.

"Ah, aku bertemu dengannya di bandara. Ah, aku tak menyangka, belum sehari ternyata kita dipertemukan lagi Sehun." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Devon merasa aneh dengannya.

"Hehehe, iya Kris-_ssi_. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu kembali." Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Kris.

"Kau mau berdiri terus Hun?" Tegur Stella.

Dengan ragu, Sehun mengambil duduk di sebelah Kris.

'_Ya Tuhan, kau kemanakan jantungku saat ini?'_ Batin Sehun. Sungguh ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

'_Tuhan memang menyayangiku. Oh Se Hun, tunggulah aku. Muehehe...'_ Berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris justru nampak sangat bersemangat saat bertemu kembali dengan pemmuda yang menarik perhatiannya ini.

Ia memandang Devon dan Stella sejenak. Di otaknya sudah tebesit ide-ide gila untuk mendekati Sehun.

'_Devon dan Stellan pasti mau membantuku... Hahaha, sepertinya tak sulit untuk meminta bantuan mereka...'_

Yaaa, rupanya emang benar, sang _Manager _muda ini telah benar-benar menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Apa usahanya untuk mendapatkan Sehun akan berjalan mulus? Yaa, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

**Biarkan semua masih menjadi misteri... huehehehehe xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Devon Bostick itu aktor muda asal California favoritku. Walau memang kurang terkenal siihh... tapi cakeeepppp...**

**Stella Kim itu, cewek yang katanya mantannya Siwon itu lhoo... mantan trainee SM yang sekarang kuliah di NY. haduuhh, ni cewek cantiknya kebangetan... andai dia waktu itu gag keluar dari SM... pasti dia bakalan jadi maskotnya SM entertainment...**

**Dua orang ini, aku suka banget sama mereka. Jadi aku masukin mereka sebagai cast. Dan mereka ikut andil di kisah Kris-Sehun nanti...**

**.**

**. **

**Oiya, di FF Chanlu kemaren ada guest yg tanya Chaerin itu siapa. Aku jawab disini aja ya, semoga kamu baca...**

**Chaerin itu nama aslinya si CL 2NE1.. Chaerin Lee...**

**.**

**.**

**Dan bagi yang sering baca epep yang lain, pasti tahu kebiasaanku...**

**Dimana ada KrisHun, pasti ada BAEKHO.**

**Dan dimana ada BAEKHO, disitu ada KAITAO sebagai 'hama' yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Wkkkk~**

**Dan Baek, akan selalu possesif dan prevert dengan Suho-nya xDD**

**Emmm, kemungkinan ada Cross Pair yaa di FF ini... jadi aku mohon maaf sebelumnya... :)**

**.**

**.**

**Uda pada liat teaser EXO beluuumm?**

**Jongdae kereennn yaaa.. huaaaaaaa... *cipok Jongdae***

**Ahh, hari ini BAP dan EXO membuat diriku kehilangan fokus. **

**Yang satu ngeluarin teaser. Yg satu ngeluarin MV kolaborasi sm a-pink T.T**

**Mana si yongguk keliatan ganteng banget pula di MV 'mini' yg sama A-pink itu..**

**Chorong Eunji juga... aaaahhh, cantiikkk bangeeetttt **

**AAAHH, pokoknya hari ini aku bahagia laahh xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : **hahaa, sifat sehun disini sengaja kubuat agak slebor sist. Seperti sifatku yang slebor tingkat wahid xD.. someone-nya Luhan? Liat aja nanti yaa sist :).. makasi uda review :).. review lagi yaa :)

** :** Narsis itu kunci sukses saeng. Jadi biarkan Sehun menjadi narsis agar ia sukses.. xDD.. hyungnya Kris yang nyakitin sehun? Persaingan kakak beradik? Emmm? Gag tau yaaa, liat aja ntar.. wkkk *dicekek*.. makasi uda review :).. review lagi yaa :)

**Oh Dhan Mi : **yang jadi masa lalu itu luhan? Molla.. hehehe... eehh, jangan didoain tambah galak dong. Kalo bu dosen makin galak gag aku lanjutin lhoo ff ini *ngancem* wkk... makasi uda review :).. review lagi yaa :)

**Danactebh : ** makasi yaa doanya... makasi juga reviewnya.. review lagi yaa :)

**xxx :** maafkan aku sistaaaa... aku bukannya gag mau buat KrisHun. KrisHun di leptopku ada sekitar 4 ff yang sudah berjaur, Tapi entahlah, otakku saat ini sering berimajinasi liar tentang Chanlu. Dan KrisHun BaekHo sebagai pelengkapnya.. maafkan aku yang uda bikin kamu nunggu. Makasii yaa uda nungguin ff krishun-ku *kecup*... makasi yaa uda review :) review lagi yaa :)

**chuapExo31 : **sudah update.. makasi reviewnya yaa sist :) review lagi yaa :)

**exolaughing : **benarkaahh? *peluk* .. aahh iya, banyak buanget typonya.. hiikkss maafkan akuu... makasii ya reviewnya :) review lagi yaa :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sadar masih banyak kekurangan di tulisanku ini...**

**So, saya harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak imut anda berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun...**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi yaa buat yang mau Review, favorite, follow cerita jelek ini...**

**Minta Reviewnya lagi yaaa... ^^**

**Kalo gag review gag dilanjutin lhoo *sekali-sekali ngancem* wkkkk xDD**


	3. their feels?

**Note:**

**Oke, sebelum baca, Ada reader yang PM tentang Devon,**

**Devon Bostick itu aktor Hollywood yang main di film judulnya 'Wimpy Kids' yang berperan jadi 'Rodrick'. Cari aja di om gugel, pasti ada kok sist fotonya :) *Devon itu ganteng Lhooo, sumpah gag bo'ong xD***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast bisa bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita yaaa...**

**And, Here They Are...**

**Main Cast (s) :**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu**

**Support Cast (s):**

**Lee Dong Hae**

**Stella Kim**

**Devon Bostick**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Kim Joon Myeon as Suho Kim**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast(s) milik Tuhan, orang tua, manajemen, dan fansnya.**

**CERITA, PUNYA SAYA! ASLI DARI OTAK SOMPLAK SEORANG VY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^- SEHUN's LIFE STORY -^^**

**^^- PART 3 -^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story, Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Donghae bersandar dibahu seorang pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Keduanya nampak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Dimana sang pemuda tampan itu duduk bersandar pada _bed stand_ sambil memeluk Donghae yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada tunangannya.

"Apakah harimu benar-benar melelahkan _fishy_? Kulihat, sejak kau keluar dari kantor, kau sama sekali tidak semangat? Ada masalah?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu lembut sembari mengusap surai hitam Donghae. Membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya, nyaman akan sentuhan yang diberikan.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa Kibum." Jawab Donghae. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kibum, tunangannya itu.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Lee Dong Hae. Ceritakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Tegas, namun terdengar lembut di telinga Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah hal yang dilakukannya dapat memberikan kekuatan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia tatap kedua manik mata Kibum yang juga menatapnya lembut.

"Dia disini..." Ucapan Donghae yang tak jelas, membuat alis Kibum berkerut. Bingung siapa yang dimaksud dengan dia.

Donghae melihatnya. Donghae melihat raut kebingungan Kibum. Kembali ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sehun disini." Kibum diam. Dia hanya memandang Donghae dengan pandangan '_apa yang kau katakan benar?'_. Seolah bisa membaca arti tatapan mata itu, Donghae mengangguk.

Kibum yang melihat raut sedih, bingung, gugup, dan entahlah apa lagi yang terbaca di raut wajah Donghae. Ia menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Donghae di dada bidangnya.

"Lalu? Kalau ia disini kenapa? Justru bagus kan Hae. Kau kan jadi bisa menjelaskan semua padanya." Ujar Kibum lembut sambil mengusap surainya.

Donghae diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia bersyukur karna Sehun ada disini, di New York, kota yang sama dengannya. Tapi,

"_I just feel... Confused..."_

_"Confused? Why?_" Tanya Kibum setelah mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Donghae, memberikan ketenangan.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya, bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Aku juga takut. Aku takut ia tak menerima penjelasanku dan aku takut ia tak bisa memaafkan kejadian yang menimpanya itu." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum saat ketakutan mendadak menghampirinya.

Kibum hanya diam, membiarkan Donghae menenangkan hati dan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Merasa Donghae sedikit tenang, Kibum mengangkat wajah Donghae agar menatap kearahnya.

"Cobalah dulu Hae. Mengenai bagaimana reaksinya kelak, aku ada disini untuk membantumu. Jadi jangan takut untuk mencarinya dan mencoba berbicara padanya. _Arraseo_?"

"_Thanks _Kibum. Terima Kasih." Donghae tersenyum, ketakutannya berkurang karna ucapan Kibum tadi.

'_Ya... Setidaknya harus dicoba dulu kan?' _Seperti itulah pikirnya.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Dinghae sekilas.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita tidur sekarang?" Dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka, sebelum keduanya berbaring menuju alam mimpi.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

_"Hy-Hyuuunngghhh..." Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun, saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berusaha memasuki dirinya._

_"Hnngg... Sehuunnaaahh..." Desahnya saat 'benda' kebanggaannya berada di dalam tubuh Sehun._

_"Ooohh, Hyuunngghh moreeeehhh... Aaaaahhh..." Sehun tak kuasa menahan nikmatnya saat-saat indah bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. _

_Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya, saat pemuda yang berada diatas tubuhnya mencumbunya. Mencumbu bibirnya. Mencumbu setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mencumbu setiap inci kulit mulus tubuhnya._

_"Eeenngghhh..." Erang kedua pemuda yang sedang bergumul ini._

_Peluh yang bercucuran, tak mereka pedulikan sama sekali. Derit kasur yang terdengar nyaring pun, hanya mereka anggap sebagai backsound._

_Tak ada yang mereka pedulikan saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang mereka cintai, seolah tak ada lagi hari esok, itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini._

_"Ohhh, Hyuunngghh, ak-akuuhhh..." Desah Sehun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya._

_"Hnnngghh... Aku mencintaimu Sehuuunnhh..."_

_"Ak-aku, juga...aahh mencintaimuuhh Hyung... Aaaahh... Aaahh..."_

_"OH SEHUUUUNNHHH..."_

"_AAHHHH..."_

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK..." Deru nafas Sehun memburu. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka lebar seiring dengan teriakan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

**SEHUN POV**

"Haahh... Haaahh..." Nafasku tersengal.

Lagi-lagi, mimpi buruk itu lagi...

Mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir di setiap ingatanku.

Mimpi buruk yang dulu pernah ku alami. Suatu kesalahan yang aku lakukan bersama orang itu...

Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku seperti ini Tuhan?

Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan memori itu dari otakku?

Ku rasakan mataku memanas.

Selalu, selalu seperti ini setiap aku mengingatnya.

Mengapa Tuhan? Mengapa?

Aku menghapus air mata keparat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari kedua mataku.

Tidak! Aku tak boleh menangis!

Dia tak pantas untuk ku tangisi...

Dia bahkan tak mungkin menangis untukmu Sehun...

Lelaki brengsek yang telah meninggalkanmu, melupakan janjinya padamu, membuatmu menunggu tanpa kepastian. Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau menangisinya?

Lupakan Sehun! Lupakan! Semua hanya masa lalu...

"Huuuuffttthhh..." Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelahan, berharap sesak di dadaku ini dapat berkurang.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Sehun? Kau tak apa kan?" Suara lembut Stella _Noona_ terdengar dari balik pintu.

Ahh, teriakanku pasti terdengar olehnya. Ia pasti khawatir saat mendengar teriakanku tadi.

"Aku tak apa _Noona_..." Apa suaraku terdengar meyakinkan? Ah, _molla_. Semoga Stella _Noona_ tak semakin khawatir padaku.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya _Noona_. Aku tak apa, sebentar lagi aku keluar." Aku meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di ruang makan Hun."

Haaaahh, sebaiknya aku mencuci wajahku terlebih dahulu. Jangan sampai mereka melihat wajahku yang kacau ini. Mau dikemanakan _image_ Sehun si imut nanti...

**SEHUN POV end**

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, membuatnya terlihat lebih segar.

Ia bercermin sejenak sebelum keluar. Menatap sendu pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Haaaahhh... Menyedihkan..." Ucapnya. Senyum yang seolah meremehkan dirinya sendiri, terpatri di wajah manis seorang Oh Se Hun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, seolah itu bisa menyemangati dirinya saat ini, sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi Sehun... Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Suara lembut Suho menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Bagaimana New York Hun? Apa kau betah tinggal disini, Hm?" Tanya Paman Kim setelah ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Stella.

"New York keren Paman. Tapi aku juga merindukan Seoul, huufftthh..." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Membuat Paman Kim, Stella, dan Suho terkekeh dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

"Belum apa-apa sudah rindu kampung halaman. Ini baru satu minggu Hun, masih kurang 3 tahun lagi. Tahanlah." Ucap Stella sembari menuangkan air untuk ayahnya.

"Baekhyun belum bangun Ho?" Tanya Paman Kim pada putra bungsunya.

"Katanya 5 menit lagi Ayah_._ Tapi itu sudah setengah jam yang lalu ku tanyakan..."Jawab Suho yang setengah sebal dengan kekasih imut nan menyebalkannya.

"Coba kau bang-"

"Pagi semua..." Sapa Baekhyun memotong ucapan Stella. Senyum terlampau lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Suho sekilas, sebelum ia mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

Suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim terasa sangat hangat. Baekhyun dengan gurauannya, dan juga Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya mengejek Baekhyun, manambah ramai suasana sarapan mereka.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti bocah yang berebut permen saja." Lerai Kim Hyung Joon, Ayah Suho dan Stella, saat melihat dua bersahabat yang lama tak bertemu ini saling melempar ejekan.

"Dasar Albino!"

"Dan Kau? Siluman Bebek!" Dan ejekan Sehun ini membuat semua terbahak.

Baekhyun langsung cemberut saat melihat semua tertawa. Terlebih, kekasihnya sendiri pun tertawa, seolah puas ia dikatai 'siluman bebek' oleh sepupunya yang juga kawannya semasa kuliah. Suho yang melihat sang kekasih cemberut langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu sayang. Walaupun kau siluman bebek, aku tetap bersedia menjadi pendampingmu kok..." Goda Suho sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun, sayang. Baekhyun yang gemas dengan Suho langsung menggenggam tangannya,

"Paman, Aku ingin menikahi Suho segera. Paman merestui kami kan?" Ucapan frontal Baekhyun mampu membuat wajah Suho merona hebat. Sehun yang melihat kepossesifan kawannya itu, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau Paman terserah Suho saja Baek. Stella, lihat, Baekhyun sudah melamar adikmu, lalu Devon kapan akan melamarmu?" Dan Stellla pun tersedak minumannya sendiri. '_Kenapa Ayah berbalik menanyaiku?'_ Batin Stella sambil memandang datar Ayahnya. Membuat sang Ayah menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda putrinya.

"Devon tak segila Baekhyun Ayah. Dan kami masih ingin fokus di pekerjaan kami dulu. Biarkan Suho dan Baekhyun menikah duluan, aku rela kok jika harus di dahului olehmu Ho. Wkkkk~" Jawab Stella enteng sambil melanjurkan sarapannya.

"Oia, katanya apartment sebelah sudah ada penghuninya ya?" Tanya sang ayah lagi.

"Stella tak tahu ayah. Setahu Stella, ada yang bilang, kalau dua pemuda yang menempati apartment itu..."

"Ooohh..." Semua ber-Oh ria mendengar jawaban Stella. Keadaan hening sejenak. Semua fokus pada makanan di piring masing-masing.

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel memecah keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

"_Noona, _Apakah itu Devon _Hyung_? Bukankah ia bilang akan menjemput jam 9?" Heran Sehun. Sehun mengira tamu yang datang adalah Devon. Karna Ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Sehun dan Stella berjalan-jalan.

"Aku tak tahu Hun. Ini bahkan masih jam 7 pagi."

"Daripada penasaran, cepat buka pintunya." Perintah Hyung Joon pada anak-anaknya.

"Biar aku yang buka." Suho beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu depan.

'Ceklek'

"_Good Morning _Suho _Hyung_?"

"Kai? Tao? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Heran Suho saat melihat Kai dan Tao tersenyum manis di depan pintu.

"Kami baru pindah ke apartment sebelah _Hyung_." Jawab pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_.

"Dan kami ingin berkunjung ke rumah tetangga kami sebagai perkenalan." Sambung pemuda bermata panda ini.

"Tapi sebelum kalian pindah, kalian juga sering berkunjung kemari kan?" Tanya Suho sambil memasang wajah _sweetdroped_ setelah mendengar alasan Tao.

"Oh! Iya ya?" Cengir Kai dan Tao bersamaan.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk." Ajak Suho. Kai dan Tao langsung ber-_high five_ ria setelah Suho berbalik dan mengajaknya masuk. Dengan langkah kelewat percaya diri mereka berdua mengikuti Suho menuju ruang makan keluarga Kim.

"Ayah, ini tetangga baru kita yang menempati apartment sebelah." Suho mempersilahkan dua tamu tak diundang ini untuk duduk. Dan bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Sehun dan Baekhyun bukan? Mereka bahkan menyemburkan air yang mereka minum.

"JONG IN? TAO?"

"OH SE HUN?" Kai dan Tao membulatkan matanya saat melihat salah satu temannya semasa kuliah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Hei! Lama kita tak bertemu. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Tao, pemuda bermata panda ini pada teman lamanya itu.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" Dengus Baekhyun sambil menggigit rotinya, kasar.

"Kami kan penghuni baru apartment sebelah Baek. Jadi wajar kan kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah tetangga. Benar kan Tao?"

"Itu benar Kai. Lagipula, Suho Hyung mengijinkan kami masuk. Mengapa kau yang marah?" Jawab Kai dengan wajah tak berdosa (namun gagal) andalannya. Sungguh jika ia tak di depan calon mertuanya, ingin rasanya ia cakar wajah Kai dan Taao saat ini juga.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah saling kenal yaa... Aku Kim Hyung Joon, ayah dari Suho dan Stella. Dan ini Sehun, Sepupu Suho yang baru dari tiba kemarin dari Korea. Ia hendak melanjutkan program studi _Master_-nya di New York." Hyung Joon menyambut ramah Kai dan Tao. Membuat dua pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap ini semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kami sudah mengenalnya Paman. Sehun kawan kami saat kuliah di SNU dulu. Perkenalkan, Saya Huang Zi Tao."

"Dan nama saya Kai paman."

"Pfftthhh... Hahaha, KAI? Sama sekali tak cocok denganmu Jjong. Hahaha." Sehun tertawa saat mendengar Kai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Diam kau Hun. Kalau disini, panggil aku Kai." Sahut Kai pada Sehun yang masih terbahak.

"Jong In, Jong In... Ckckck... Kita lama tak bertemu, tapi kulit kalian masih belum putih juga. Ckckck..." Ejek Sehun, membuat semua terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terlampau jujur itu.

Kai dan Tao hanya menatap tajam Sehun, seolah berkata '_Andai tak di depan Suho _Hyung_, Kau mati Oh Se Hun!'_. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sebal, ikut terkikik melihat kedua kutu yang selalu mengikuti Suho-nya itu dikatai oleh Sehun.

"Oh Se Hun yang terlampau putih atau bisa dibilang Albino, sudah kubilang kan, panggil aku Kai." Seolah tak sugkan dengan adanya Hyung Joon, Kai mengingatkan Sehun untuk tak memanggilnya Jong In. Ia hanya berpendapat, kurang keren jika di New York menggunakan nama aslinya. Maka dari itu ia lebih suka menggunakan nama Kai.

"Tak mau! Lebih cocok _BlackJjong! _Hahahaha..." Sehun dan Baekhyun pun melakukan _High five_, membuat Stella, Suho, dan Hyung Joon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka.

"Paman, Aku akan lebih sering menginap disini. Bolehkan? Aku tak mau Suho-ku didekati oleh dua virus H5N1 Paman." Baekhyun meminta ijin sekaligus menyindir dua makhluk abstrak yang terus-terusan memasang senyum aneh di wajah mereka.

"Lalu apartmentmu mau diapakan Baek?" Tanya Suho yang sedikit jengah dengan sikap _overprotectif_ kekasihnya ini.

"Biarkan saja. Asal kau tak didekati dua hama ini." Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai dan Tao? Mereka cuek saja dengan Baekhyun. Mereka malah asyik dengan _pancake _buatan Stella yang dihidangkan untuk mereka.

"Kau janga terlalu cemburu begitu Baek. Kami ini kan sudah menganggap Suho _Hyung_ sebagai _Hyung_ kami sendiri." Ucap Kai sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Betul itu. Lagipula, Suho _Hyung_ kan sudah menganggap kami adiknya sendiri. Iya kan _Hyung_?" Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Aku tahu itu hanya modus kalian kan?"

"Sudahlah Baek. Mereka itu kan kawanmu. Mereka juga sudah seperti adikku. Jangan cemburu berlebihan seperti itu dong." Suho berucap lembut sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun, menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Kenapa jadi bertengkar. Senang mengenal kalian. Sering-seringlah main kemari. Oke?" Tawar Hyung Joon. Baekhyun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, tak terima. Ingin menyuarakan protes, namun tangan Suho menggenggam tangannya, melarangnya untuk bicara.

"ITU PASTI PAMAN!" Kompak mereka berdua kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun, mengejek.

"Yasudah, lanjutkan makan kalian." Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka yang sempat kacau tadi.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

Kris memandang pantulan dirinya dari cermin di hadapannya.

"Kris Wu... Kau benar-benar, SEMPURNA..." Ujar Kris bangga akan penampilannya yang menurutnya keren itu.s

"Oh Se Hun... Sebentar lagi aku akan merubah margamu menjadi Wu Se Hun... Muehehehe..." Kris tersenyum geli membayangkan kalau hari ini ia akan berjalan-jalan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Butuh sedikit perjuangan agar Devon, tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu mau mengijinkan Ia ikut dalam acara jalan-jalan keluarga ini. Devon yang awalnya menolak akhirnya luluh dengan permohonan Kris. Kris bersedia memandikan Tyson, anjing besar berjenis _Husky_ itu selama sebulan penuh. Kris juga berjanji akan membersihkan kandang Tyson selama sebulan. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Devon akhirnya mau mengajak Kris untuk berjalan-jalan bersamanya, Stella, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Suho.

'Ting Tong'

"Aaaaahh, itu pasti Devon." Gumamnya saat mendengar bunyi bel itu. Ia pun berkaca kembali, memastikan penampilannya sempurna saat bertemu Sehun nanti.

"_Perfecto!_"

'Ting Tong'

"IYA! SEBENTAR" Kris langsung berlari menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Ia memang tak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia tinggal di kompleks perumahan sederhana, karna ia ingin belajar mandiri.

'Ceklek'

"Lama sekali." Dengus Devon di depan pintu. Dengan cengiran lebar yang terpatri di bibir tebal Kris, sungguh rasanya Devon ingin menyuruh Tyson untuk menggigit Kris saat ini.

"Aku kan harus memastikan penampilanku sempurna _Bro_. Hehehe... Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Besok. Ya sekarang lah..."

"Oke! Aku ambil kunci mobilku dulu." Kris melesat mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di kamarnya.

"KRIS WU! BERHENTI BERCERMIN ATAU AKU AKAN PERGI SENDIRI SEKARANG DAN MENYURUH SEHUN UNTUK MENOLAKMU!" Teriak Devon saat Kris tak juga kembali dari kamarnya. Devon sudah sangat hafal dengan hobi Kris yang satu itu

'Drap Drap Drap'

"Hehehehe... Aku sudah siap..." Devon langsung memutar tubuhnya malas dan langsung memamasuki _Lykan Silver_ miliknya.

_Buggatti _dan _Lykan _itu pun melaju, menuju apartment keluarga Kim.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

"_Noona_, nanti aku satu mobil dengan Baekhyun saja." Ucap Suho pada kakak perempuannya.

Suho, Baekhyun, Stella, dan Sehun sedang bersiap-siap. Karena ini hari Sabtu, mereka semua akan berjalan-jalan menemani Sehun yang katanya ingin berfoto dengan patung _Liberty._

"Aaaaahh, pasti _Hyung_ ingin berduaan saja kan dengan Baekhyun? Iya kaaaann?" Goda Sehun pada sepupunya yang tak kalah imut darinya itu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau iri Hun?" Baekhyun menjawab godaan Sehun. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Suho, memeluknya _possesif_.

"Ciihh! Iri denganmu? Itu tak mungkin Byun Baek! Lagipula aku khawatir dengan keadaan Suho _Hyung_ jika ia bersamamu."

"Untuk apa kau khawatir pada Suho? Aku kan kekasihnya, jadi aku tak akan menyakitinya. Paling-paling aku hanya akan 'memakannya'. Muehehehe." Dan satu jitakan dari Suho mendarat di kepala Baekhyun dengan mulus.

'Ting Tong'

"Aaahh, itu pasti Devon. Sebentar ya." Stella langsung beranjak mambuka pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata yang berdiri di depan pintunya adalah,

"Kai? Tao?"

"Pagi _Noona_." Dan dengan tidak sopannya ia langsung menerobos masuk dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kalian lagi?!" Sebal Baekhyun yang melihat Kai dan Tao lagi-lagi datang mengganggunya.

"Kami kan juga ingin berjalan-jalan. Lagipula, kita berdua kan lama tak bertemu dengan Sehun." Ucap Kai yang langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Suho. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat tubuh Suho ke atas pangkuannya. Membuat Suho sedikit kaget.

"Tapi kalian juga tak harus dekat-dekat dengan Suho kan?" Sebal Baekhyun yang melihat Kai dan Tao duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya. Bermaksud mendekati Suho.

"Kenapa kau yang marah? Suho _Hyung, _tak apa kan jika kita ikut?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Disini yang mengajak jalan-jalan aku. Mengapa kalian meminta ijin pada Suho _Hyung_?" Ucap Sehun yang benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan aneh kedua temannya yang memang dari dulu tak pernah menyerah mengejar Suho.

"Dasar anak-anak muda aneh." Stella hanya bisa _sweetdroped_ melihat Kai, Tao, dan Baekhyun yang saling olok hanya karna seorang Suho, adiknya. Suho kini hanya bisa memasang wajah '_apa salahku Tuhan?'_ saat melihat Baekhyun yang adu mulut dengan kedua _hoobae_-nya saat di SNU dulu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang Suho dengan pandangan '_bersabarlah _Hyung,_ itu resikomu'_.

'Ting Tong'

'Ceklek'

"Akhirnya kau datang. Eh?! Kris?"

"Hehehe... Halo Stella..." Sapa Kris.

"Masuk masuk..." Stella mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia memandang Devon heran.

"Nanti aku jelaskan..." Ucap Devon yang seolah mengerti arti pandangan kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua menyusul Kris, masuk menuju ruang keluarganya.

Bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi Sehun bukan? Ia terlihat sangat kaget saat lagi-lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan Kris. Terlebih lagi, hari ini ia harus,

"Mobilku yang kemarin mogok Hun. Jadi aku membawa mobil lain yang hanya muat untuk dua orang. Jadi kau satu mobil dengan Kris saja ya?" Ucapan Devon kali ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus satu mobil dengan Kris?

Pemuda tampan yang tak sengaja ditabraknya saat mereka bertemu di bandara. Pemuda yang sukses memporak-porandakan pikiran Sehun beberapa hari ini.

'_Oh Tuhan... Aku tak tahu aku harus bersyukur atau bagaimana Tuhan. Mengapa kau tega membuat makhluk seimut diriku ini menjadi gugup seperti ini Tuhan...'_

"Sehun? Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Devon menyadarkan Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Eh-iya... Aku tak apa _Hyung_."

"Tenang, aku tak akan ngebut Sehun." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum, bak pangeran di dongeng _Disney_.

'_Oh Tuhan. Bisakah Kau mengembalikan jantungku saat ini?'_ Batin Sehun yang merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyum menawan Kris. Sehun kemudian mengangguk, membuat Kris semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Stella, Kris dengan Sehun, Kai dan Tao, kalian ikut di mobil Baekhyu dan Suho tak apa kan?"

"Ehh?! Kenapa bersama kami?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Suho menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Haaaahh, baik baik. Puas kalian?" Kai dan Tao hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Aku tak mau berlama-lama antri." Ajak Stella.

"Baiklah, Ayo Kai, Tao. Kita berangkat." Suho tersenyum lembut kearah dua pemuda _absurd_ ini. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa cemburu melihatnya.

Mereka berenam pun beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tersisa Kris dan Sehun yang masih menetralkan detak jantung mereka berdua.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Hun?"

"Baiklah Kris." Kris langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun. Membuat wajah manis dan imut Sehun itu merona hebat karnanya.

'_Tangannya lembut sekali...' _Batin Kris girang saat menggandeng tangan Sehun. Mereka terus bergandengan hingga tiba di lapangan parkir.

"Silahkan." Dengan _gentle_, Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Setelahnya, mereka berudua pun menuju ke _Battery Park_. Taman lokasi pelabuhan _ferry_ yang akan mengantar mereka menuju ke pulau kecil di _Hudson river_, pulau _Liberty_.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

Dan setelah 45 menit perjalanan dari apartment keluarga Kim, dan 15 menit penyebrangan menggunakan _ferry_, mereka kini tiba di Pulau _Liberty_. Atau nama resminya _Statue of Liberty National Monument._ Lokasi dari patung _Liberty_ itu berada.

"WOOOOAAAAHHHH... KEREN SEKALI..." Pekik Sehun yang terkagum dengan Bangunan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mau ku antar berkeliling Hun?" Tawar Kris.

"Ayo..." Tanpa sungkan lagi, kini Sehun menggandeng Kris. Ia benar-benar bersemangat dengan acara jalan-jalannya kali ini.

"HATI-HATI HUN!" Teriak Stella yang mungkin tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris terus bergandengan tangan menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tak jarang mereka berhenti dan meminta tolong pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Ini sungguh Keren Kris..." Kagum Sehun. Entah berapa kali ia menggumamkan kata keren tentang tempat ini.

"Beruntung tempat ini sudah dibuka kembali Hun."

"Memangnya tempat ini sempat ditutup?" Tanya Sehun yang memang tak tahu.

"He'emh. Delapan bulan tempat ini ditutup karna badai _sandy _yang kapan itu menyerang benua ini Hun." Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Kris, yang seperti benteng itu apa? Boleh kita masuk?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Itu museum Hun. Kau mau masuk?"

"Oh, museum ya? Ayo..." Lagi dan lagi, mereka bergandengan tangan saat mengelilingi bangunan berarsitektur benteng yang terletak dibawah patung _Liberty _itu.

Entah apa yang mereka rasakan. Yang jelas mereka merasa nyaman dan aman saat mereka bergandengan.

"Kau mau ke atas Hun?" Tawar Kris sambil memandang lekat wajah Sehun yang terlihat lucu saat sedang terkagum-kagum dengan benda-benda yang berada di museum ini.

"Atas? Sampai ke puncak mahkota patung _Liberty_?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Di otaknya sudah membayangkan ia berfoto di atas mahkota patung kebanggaan New York ini.

Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Tidak setinggi itu Sehun. Batasnya hanya sampai dasar patung. Kau mau?"

"Oooohh, ku kira. Tentu."

Kris menuntun Sehun menaiki tangga hingga menuju tempat yang ia masuk. Ia tak ingin Sehun terdorong kemudian terjatuh dan terluka. Tidak tidak. Sehun-nya tak boleh lecet sedikit pun.

"Nah! Sampai..." Seru Kris. Ia menatap Sehun yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah menaiki tangga menuju ke lokasi yang mereka pijak saat ini.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hah... Hah... Tidak tidak..." Sehun mengelak. Padahal sudah jelas ia sampai kehabisan nafas seperti itu.

Setelah nafasnya lebih teratur, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir Kris. Sehun tersenyum, memastikan pada Kris kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya sambil memandang mata elang Kris.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Kris menatap mata Sehun yang sayu, namun indah di matanya.

"Maaf..."

"Ku maafkan. Sekarang, balikkan badanmu..." Sehun membalikkan badannya. Dan,

"WOAAAAAHHHH..." Pemandangan indah tersaji di depan indah dari _Hudson river_ yang dilatar belakangi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terletak di Manhattan dan Kota Jersey (salah satu kota di negara bagian New Jersey) membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Ini sangat indah Kris..." Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kamera _digital_ miliknya dan mulai mengambil gambar pemandangan di hadapannya ini dari berbagai sisi.

"Wuuaaahh, New York benar-benar keren..." Gumamnya lagi setelah selesai dengan acara mengambil gambarnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Kris kemudian memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Eh?! Kagetnya saat merasakan tangan kekar itu melingkari perutnya. Tubuhnya membeku. Terlalu gugup dengan pelukan Kris.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Kris menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sehun. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma _Shampoo_ dari rambut Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa diam membeku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Harusnya ia menolak. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, kalau ia nyaman dengan pelukan Kris. Dan ia tak ingin melepasnya.

'_Tuhan, Sehun cinta pertamaku. Bolehkah aku memilikinya?'_

_'Perasaan ini sangat indah Tuhan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

Mereka terdiam. Hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Pelukan Kris semakin mengerat saat ia rasa Sehun hendak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun?" Suara Kris memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?" Kris membalik tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya.

"Ijinkan aku menjagamu."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ijinkan aku menjagamu. Ijinkan aku selalu di sisimu. Dan ijinkan aku mencintaimu." Sehun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya mampu diam memandang Kris. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Terlebih lagi, ia masih belum siap menerima cinta baru dalam hidupnya.

"Diam berarti 'iya'."

"Haahh..." Sungguh wajah Sehun yang sekarang membuat Kris harus menahan hasratnya setengah hidup untuk tak menculik pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Chu~~~

Kris mencium kening Sehun lama. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan saat ini.

"Cukup beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu, bahwa aku bersugguh-sungguh." Mata Sehun memanas dan Kris langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya hangat. Membuat Sehun meneteskan air matanya, yang entah apa arti dari air mata itu.

'_Tuhan, masih boleh kah?'_

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

Pukul 4 sore. Dan mereka semua kini sudah berada di _Battery Park_, hendak kembali ke apartment mereka.

"Stella, aku pinjam sepupumu dulu yaa..." Kris menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari sepupunya itu.

"Mau kau kemanakan adik sepupuku haahh?" Tanya Stella.

"Tenang, aku akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu. Ayo Hun..." Dan mereka berdua melesat meninggalkan Stella dan yang lainnya.

"Kita mau kemana Kris..." Tanya Sehun, selesainya ia memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita makan Hun. Aku akan menunjukkanmu kedai yang menjual _ramen burger _di sekitar _Time Square_. Sekalian kita berjalan-jalan lagi. Kau tak lelah kan?"

"_Ramen burger_?" Sehun mengeryit heran. Pasalnya, di negaranya saja ia tak pernah menjumpai _burger_ yang terbuat dari _ramen_.

"Yang punya orang Jepang Hun. Ia yang menciptakan menu _ramen burger_ itu. Ku jamin kau pasti suka." Ujar Kris antusias. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Kalau begitu, _LETS GO!_"

"Siap Kapten!" Dan Kris menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya. Tak sabar menyantap hidangan yang sedang _booming_ di New York itu.

"Sampai. Ayo turun." Mereka pun turun dan memasuki kedai yang kondisinya sangat ramai ini.

Restoran ini baru dibuka awal tahun 2013. Tapi kelezatan makanan ini sudah sangat terkenal dan kedai yang hanya dibuka saat hari sabtu dan minggu ini selalu ramai dengan pengunjung.

Mereka duduk di bangku di tengah-tengah. Setelah 20 menit menahan lapar, pesanan mereka pun akhirnya datang. Sehun yang awalnya sedikit ragu dengan rasa makanan dihadapannya, memotongnya sedikit kemudian mengunyahnya pelahan.

"Enak!" Dan Sehun kini tak ragu lagi untuk memakan makanan yang tersaji di piringnya ini. Ia makan dengan sangat lahap, hingga membuat Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum memandang tingkah lucunya.

Kris mengambil tissu dihadapannya dan membersihkan saus yang ada di ujung bibir Sehun.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan Sehun." Sehun hanya bisa merona dan menunduk malu saat Kris selesai membersihkan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang makan..." Ujar Kris sambil mengacak rambut Sehun, gemas.

"Habis, aku lapar dan makanan ini lezat. Hehehe..." Cengir Sehun. Mereka kembali memakan makanannya. Tak jarang tawa keluar dari bibir mereka saat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan guyonannya.

"Sudah habis. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan?" Sehun menangguk antusias. Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, membantunya untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar kedai itu, menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun yang digandengnya ikut berhenti, saat melihat sosok orang yang di kenalnya juga hendak makan di kedai yang baru mereka singgahi.

"KIBUM _HYUNG_! DONGHAE _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NAH LHOOO... DONGHAE KETEMU SAMA SEHUN LHOOOO... Gimana ini terus? xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan daku yang updetnya lama...**

**Selain karna Skripsi dan Tugas perencanaan, Aku harus browsing dulu tentang New York...**

**Aku kan belum pernah ke New York *curhat curhat*, jadi aku Browsing cari lokasi-lokasi wisata yang sekiranya menarik yang ada di New York..**

**Dan Burger Ramen, itu beneran ada lho... aku nemu pas googling. Yang punya namanya Kezio Shimamoto. Kedainya terletak di Williamsburg, New York.. barangkali ada yang berkunjung ke New York, oleh2in aku burger ramen itu yaaa... Hehehehe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maunya ditambahin ChanLu ChenSoo juga T.T... soalnya gag afdol kalo KrisHun tanpa BaekHo Chanlu ChenSoo rasanya... tapi, ntar kebanyakan cast jadi gag nyambung sm ceritanya...**

**BaekHo+KaiTao tetep biangnya rusuh yaaa... itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya, "dimana ada KrisHun ChanLu, disitu ada BaekHo. Dan dimana ada BaekHo, disitu ada KaiTao sebagai hama pengganggu mereka" prinsip FF EXO-ku. Huahahahahaha xDDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unnamed EXOstand : **iya sayy, Chaerin itu nama aslinya CL. Makasi yaaa uda baca fic-ku ^^. Makasi Reviewnya^^

**bbuingbuingaegyo : **KrisHun lucu kayak aku yaa? Wkkkkk~. Jangan jangan Donghae...? tebak aja sendiri yaaa.. hehehe.. makasi reviewnya ^^

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : **Donghae mantan Sehun? Liat aja besok yaaa... hehehe... BaekHo+KaiTao uda muncul dan uda ngerusuh tuuhh.. hehehehe... makasi reviewnya ^^

**Oh Dhan Mi :** Stella mantan Siwon pas jaman trainee kok sist. Dan mereka uda putus. Stella bahkan katanya uda punya pacar di NY.. jadi tenang, Siwon masih aman kookk.. masih Sexy Free and Single kok... hehehee... Gimana pas Sehun ketemu Donghae? Enaknya gimana reaksinya? Wkkkkk~. Tunggu chapter depan ajja.. hehehe... makasi reviewnya yaa ^^

**sehunnoona :** gag papa sist.. pokoknya chapter depan harus review lagi. Wkkkk *just kidding*. Aku juga suka banget KrisHun.. hehehe.. ini uda lanjut. Makasi reviewnya yaaa ^^

**putry (males nulis nama lengkapmu aahh. Wkkkk~~) : **Kris emang t buat beda disini saeng. Memang sengaja. Sekali2 Kris dibuat rada gila+agresif. Bosen kalo karakter Kris dingin terus. Wkkk.. kenapa bukan si evil? Gag aahh... si evil kurang unyuk, kurang ganteng mukanya *digorok sparkyu* huahaha xDD. Masa lalunya Sehun si Hae? Emmmm,, Jawab gag yaaa? Liat aja ntar deehh.. wkkkk.. Makasi reviewnya. Review lagi lho, kalo gag Sehun t culik *ngancem* xDD

**chuapEXO31 : **DongHun? entahlah.. liat aja besok yaa.. hehehe... BaekHo+KaiTao emang biangnya rusuh sist.. hehehe.. makasi reviewnya yaa sist ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi buat semua yang mau baca FF jelek dan tak bermutu ini.**

**Makasi buat yang follow, favorite cerita ini.**

**Silent Reader(s), terima kasih uda mau baca. Tapi tak bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak imut kalian dengan mereview? Aaahh, tapi makasi kalian uda mau baca yaaa... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saya jika tulisan saya ini memang jelek dan gag bermutu... jadi saya harap kalian semua mau meninggalkan jejak imut kalian berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minta Reviewnya yaaaa *puppy eyes bareng Yongguk* ^^**


	4. ENDING

**SEHUN's LIFE STORY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Part ini kemungkinan akan sangat panjaaaanngg.. Siapkan bantal jika kalian tiba-tiba bosan dan ngantuk baca part ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okelah... Selamat membaca \(*o*)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

"_Okay class, see you next week."_ Seru Mr. James, Profesor yang mengajar di kelasku hari ini.

Huuuffftthh...

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu aku berkuliah disini. Berarti total sudah satu bulan aku tinggal di New York.

Waktu benar-benar terasa begitu cepat.

'Drrtt'

_From : Kris Wu_

_Message:_

_Aku tunggu di 'Central Park' jam 5 sore ya Hun ^^_

Oh! Ternyata Kris yang mengirim pesan.

_To : Kris Wu_

_Message:_

_Jangan lupa! Bawakan aku 'bubble tea' coklat yang kau janjikan itu yaa! Wkkkk~ _.

Aku mengembangkan senyumku saat membalas pesannya.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka, bisa mengenal dan dekat dengan seorang Kris.

Ya, sejak acara jalan-jalan bersama di pulau _Liberty_ itu. Aku menjadi semakin dekat padanya.

Tidak! Tidak! Kami tak pacaran.

Aku bahkan belum menjawab pernyataannya saat itu.

Aku bukan bermaksud 'menggantung suatu hubungan'. Hanya saja, aku masih belum siap. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku masih menunggu.

Haaaahhh... Menunggu? Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Sehun, Sehun...

Ah! Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan kota sekarang. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum mata kuliah berikutnya di mulai.

Aku bosan kalau harus mengerjakan di perpustakaan Universitas.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung kampus ini.

"OH SE HUN." Baru saja aku keluar, ada suara yang berteriak memanggilku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namaku.

Kulihat seseorang berlari ke arahku. Sepertinya, aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku lupa.

"Ternyata benar ini kau. Kau masih mengenalku kan?" Aku menatapnya bingung, sungguh sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku lupa kapan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, berusaha mengingat sosok di hadapanku ini.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun yang digandengnya ikut berhenti, saat melihat sosok orang yang di kenalnya juga hendak makan di kedai yang baru mereka singgahi.

"KIBUM _HYUNG_! DONGHAE _HYUNG_!"

Kris menarik tangan Sehun mendekati Kibum dan Donghae yang barus saja turun dari mobil.

"Hey Kris!" Sapa Kibum.

Kibum tahu. Sangat tahu, mengapa Donghae tiba-tiba saja diam. Ia meraih tangan Donghae, menatapnya, seolah berkata, '_Kau bisa Hae'._

Mereka mulai berjalan mendekati Kris yang masih setia menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Apa kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu denganmu Kris."

"Aku baik Kibum _Hyung_. Donghae _Hyung_! kenapa kau diam saja?"

Donghae tersentak. Membuat Kris bingung dengan sifat pemuda yang telah dianggap kakaknya ini.

"Aaaah?! Aku baik-baik saja. Hey, siapa dia? Apa dia yang membuatmu mendadak gila saat itu?" Donghae berusaha bersikap biasa. Seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih memeluk pundak Sehun, "Ia Oh Se Hun, _Hyung_. Yang aku ceritakan tempo hari."

"Oh! Jadi ini pemuda yang membuatmu kehilangan kewarasanmu saat itu. Hai Sehun, aku Donghae. Lee Dong Hae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Donghae _Hyung_. Aku Sehun." Sehun menjabat tangan Donghae dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku Kibum, tunangan Donghae. Wah, pantas saja Donghae saat itu cerita kalau kau hampir kehilangan kewarasanmu Kris. Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan." Seru Kibum, membuat wajah Kris memerah layaknya kolor superman itu.

"Berhenti mengejekku _Hyungdeul_!" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kris yang malu-malu naga seperti saat ini, "Hahaha... Tak usah malu begitu Kris!".

"Yayayaya. Kalau tahu kalian akan mengejekku, seharusnya tadi aku tak menghampiri kalian."

"Hahaha. Sudah sudah. Kalian sudah makan belum?" Kibum menengahi.

"Kami baru saja selesai makan _Hyung_." Jawab Sehun.

Tangan Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut. "Dan kami mau jalan-jalan sekarang _Hyung_." Sambung Kris.

"Baiklah. Lain kali, bisakah kita mengobrol lagi Hun?" Donghae menatap Sehun penuh harap. Membuat Sehun dan Kris bingung, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Tentu _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

**AUTHOR POV end**

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**.**

**.**

**Back to SEHUN POV**

"Ah?! DONGHAE _HYUNG_?"

Aku mengingatnya!

Astaga. Baru dua minggu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan teman Kris yang dulu sempat berkenalan denganku saat itu.

Sepertinya penyakit pikunku bertambah parah.

"Ya. Syukurlah kau mengingatku Sehun."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Sungguh aku merasa tak enak dengannya. Dia mengingatku, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_. Aku sempat tak ingat. Hehehe." Cengiran lebar ku keluarkan, menutupi rasa bersalah dan juga rasa maluku padanya.

Dia tersenyum padaku, "Tak apa Hun. Lagipula, maklum jika kau tak mengenaliku. Kita kan baru bertemu sekali. Hehehe." Dia tersenyum maklum padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung _sedang apa disini? Kibum _Hyung _mana?"

"Aku sendirian Hun. Ehm?! Hun, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Aku memandangnya bingung.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Entah sejak pertemuanku yang pertama kali dengannya, dia selalu memandangku sendu. Seolah ada sesuatu hal yang menyangkut soal diriku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, meski aku masih bingung. Dan Donghae _Hyung_ tersenyum, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Emmm, tapi, waktuku hanya satu jam setengah saja _Hyung_. Tak apa kan?" Pintaku. Karna memang aku masih ada mata kuliah satu jam setengah lagi.

Ia mengangguk, "Tak lama kok Hun. Aku janji. Ayo!"

Dan aku mengikutinya, masuk ke mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 YEARS AGO**

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku, saat kurasakan bias cahaya matahari masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela kamarku._

_"Eeeuuunnggghhhh..." Kuregangkan badanku yang terasa kaku. "Arrrrssshhh..." Kenapa badanku terasa sakit?_

_Ah?!_

_Wajahku memanas saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh, pengalaman pertama yang mampu membuatku mimpi sangat indah semalam._

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku, kesamping. "Kemana dia?" Gumamku seorang diri._

_Sedikit heran saat aku tak menemukannya di sampingku. Tak biasanya ia bisa bangun lebih pagi dariku._

_Ah?! Mungkin ia di kamar mandi atau ruang makan mungkin. Lebih baik aku menyusulnya._

_Aku memungut bajuku yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya kembali._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Mengambil segelah air mineral dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokanku. Ku lihat di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai makanan juga segelas susu, yang aku pasti tahu benar susu itu untukku._

_Apa ia yang menyiapkan ini semua?_

_Aku mengembangkan senyumku, kala melihat berbagai masakan yang nampaknya enak ini tersaji di meja makan. Hahaha, jarang-jarang ia mau menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini sendirian._

_Tapi dimana dia? Apa ia masih mandi? Tapi mengapa aku tak mendengar ada suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi?_

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Memastikan, apa ia ada di dalam._

_Saat kubuka pintunya, kosong?_

_"_Hyung_, kau dimana?"_

_Tak ada jawaban._

_Apa ia sedang keluar sebentar?_

_Tapi kemana pagi-pagi begini? Bahkan kurasa pertokoan pun belum buka jam 6 pagi begini._

_Lari pagi? Ah?! Mungkin ia sedang lari pagi._

_Sebaiknya aku tunggu saja. Karna, sepertinya aku masih tak kuat jika harus berjalan._

_Aku mengambil segelas susu yang ia siapkan untukku dan sedikit mencicipi masakan yang dibuatnya._

_"Hm, enak."_

_Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku bahkan tak bisa masak makanan seenak ini. Dan akan terasa lebih enak jika aku memakannya berdua dengannya nanti. Hehehe._

_Kuambil gelas Susu itu, membawanya ke ruang tivi._

_"AH?! SUDAH MULAI!" Pekikku saat melihat sponge kuning bermain gelembung bersama temannya si bintang laut gendut berwarna pink di layar televisi._

_Aku terus menikmati acara televisi yang sedang tayang hari ini. Hingga, tak sadar hari sudah jam 10. Sudah menjelang siang._

_Tapi kemana dia? Apa lari pagi membutuhkan waktu selama empat jam lebih?_

_Atau ia teresat? Ah?! Tidak mungkin itu. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini. Mana mungkin ia tersesat._

_Lebih baik aku menelfonnya saja. _

_Aku bergegas mencari ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas itu dan mencoba menghubunginya._

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi, beberapa saat lagi."_

_Tidak aktif? Tumben sekali?_

_Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi._

_"Maaf, nomor yang-"_

_Tidak aktif. Kemana ia sebenarnya?_

_Aku menunggunya. Siapa tahu ia sedang ada urusan penting dan tak sempat menghubungiku._

_Sambil menunggunya, tanganku terus bergerak memainkan ponselku. Berusaha menghubunginya. Sesekali, mengirim pesan padanya._

_Tapi, NIHIL!_

_Tak ada satupun pesanku yang terkirim. Ponselnya pun masih tidak aktif._

_Aku tak sabar lagi!_

_Segera kusambar jaketku. Memakainya asal dan bergegas mencarinya._

_Mulai dari taman dekat apartmentnya, supermarket tempat kami berbelanja, kedai favoritnya, hingga tempat-tempat lain aku singgahi. Namun, sehelai rambutnya pun tak terlihat._

_"_Hyung_, dimana kau sebenarnya?" Aku terduduk lemas di sebuah halte. Seharian aku mencarinya, namun tak menemukannya. Sungguh membuatku sangat khawatir._

_Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan buruk melintas di pikiranku. Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin!_

_Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Apa mungkin ia sudah pulang? Apa mungkin ia hanya mengerjaiku saja?_

_Ah?! Sepertinya iya. Sepertinya ia hanya mengerjaiku._

_Kuputuskan untuk pulang, kembali ke apartmentnya. Apartment yang kami tinggali bersama._

_Gelap. Kosong._

_Itulah yang aku tangkap setibanya aku di apartment ini._

_Keadaan masih sama. Persis seperti saat aku tinggalkan tadi._

_Gelas kosong yang masih tergeletak manis di meja tamu. Kamar tidur yang masih berantakan. Dan makanan yang masih rapi di atas meja. Benar-benar tak tersentuh sama sekali._

_Aku duduk, memandangi makanan yang ia siapkan untukku._

_"Apa maksud ini semua _Hyung_?" _

.

.

.

"Dan ternyata, semua perbuatannya saat itu adalah tanda perpisahannya untukku."

Sakit! Hatiku sangat sakit saat mengingatnya. Bahkan, menceritakan semua masa laluku.

"Aku berusaha mencarinya. Setiap sudut kota Seoul sudah ku jelajahi demi mencarinya."

"Berhari-hari pula aku menantinya di apartment yang ia bilang sebagai 'rumah kita'. Tapi? Ia tak pernah datang _Hyung_. Ia benar-benar menghilang."

"Aku lelah. Hampir setahun aku menantinya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Hingga kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuaku. Membuang semua kenangan yang pernah aku lalui bersamanya."

"Satu tahun lebih, hubungan yang kami bina. Semua berakhir sia-sia. Dan tanpa kejelasan."

Kurasakan tangan Donghae _Hyung_ bergerak mengusap punggungku saat air mataku tak juga berhenti mengalir.

Tidak! Aku tak cengeng. Hanya, bisakah kau bayangkan kau ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang saat itu benar-benar kau cintai? Rasanya sakit bukan? Sesak bukan?

Aku mengusap air mataku cepat. Mengembalikan wajahku seperti semula. Tersenyum pada Donghae _Hyung_, "Aku tak apa _Hyung_. Jika ia bertanya padamu, bagaimana keadaanku, katakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Terserah dia mau melakukan apa _Hyung_. Aku sudah tak peduli." Ucapku padanya.

"Yang dia butuhkan hanya maaf darimu Hun. Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

Aku tertawa, "Haha, memaafkan kau bilang _Hyung_? Setelah apa yang dia perbuat padaku? Setelah ia mengambil semua dari diriku, kemudian meninggalkanku? Maaf _Hyung_, aku tak bisa." Aku beranjak. Lebih baik aku pergi dan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Tangan Donghae _Hyung_ mencekalku, "Dengarkan dulu Sehun. Kumohon."

"Ia juga punya alasan, mengapa ia meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab saat itu." Aku duduk kembali. Karna, memang aku ingin tahu apa alasan sebenarnya ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sebenarnya-"

**SEHUN POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

_Tangan lemah itu sekuat tenaga menggerakkan pulpen, menulis kata demi kata pada secarik kertas. Tinta merah dari pulpen itu terus menghiasi kertas putih. _

_Sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu menulis, tangan kiri pemuda itu berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Sia-sia. Karna, cairan itu terus merembes melalui sela-sela jarinya, dan menetes, mengotori kertas itu._

_'Tok Tok'_

_"Boleh _Hyung_ masuk?" Suara pemuda di balik pintu itu membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda yang sedang menulis itu._

_Tubuh lemahnya menegak pelahan. Secepat kilat ia membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang pemilik suara itu, "_Hyung?!_ Masuklah." Suara lemah diiringi senyuman tipis nan menawan ia suguhkan pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya _'Hyung' _itu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tersenyum pedih._

_Pemuda yang lebih tua itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati adik lelakinya yang sedang menulis di meja, yang ada di kamar itu._

_"Jonghyun, kau sedang apa? Lho?! Kenapa kau menulis menggunakan tinta merah?"Heran pemuda ini saat melihat adiknya menulis menggunakan pulpen dengan tinta berwarna merah._

_Jonghyun menatap kakaknya sambil tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang sejujurnya, sangat tak disukai oleh kakaknya._

_"Supaya saat ia membaca surat ini, ia tak bisa membedakan mana tinta yang asli dan mana yang palsu. Hehehe. Kau tahukan _Hyung_, darah keparat ini sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar dari hidungku."Cengir pemuda bernama Jonghyun ini pada kakaknya._

_Sang kakak terdiam. Tangannya tergerak mengusap kepala adiknya yang tak memiliki rambut itu, "Kau benar-benar tak ingin membuatnya khawatir ya?" Tanyanya._

_Jonghyun tersenyum perih. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Dengan aku menghilang tiba-tiba saja, mungkin sudah membuatnya khawatir _Hyung._" _

_"Kalau kau tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, mengapa kau meninggalkannya tiba-tiba, Hm?"_

_Air mata Jonghyun menetes, membasahi pipi tirus itu, "Jika aku masih bersamanya, aku tak hanya membuatnya khawatir _Hyung_, tapi juga akan membuatnya sedih serta, aku akan merepotkannya." Matanya menerawang jauh. Mengingat memori indah bersama orang terkasihnya._

_"Tapi dengan kau tiba-tiba menghilang, ia bisa salah paham terhadapmu." Donghae, sang kakak menghapus air mata yang mengalir mengotori wajah pucat adiknya itu._

_Lagi-lagi, Jonghyun tersenyum, "Lebih baik ia salah paham, kemudian ia membenciku _Hyung_."_

_"Kenapa seperti itu?" Heran Donghae._

_"Terkadang, saat kita benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kita akan membiarkan kesalah pahaman itu terjadi." Donghae memeluk Jonghyun erat, setelah mendengar alasannya._

_"Kenapa harus kau Jonghyun? Kenapa bukan aku?" Sungguh, hati Donghae benar-benar miris melihat kondisi adiknya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi adiknya. Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir._

_Jonghyun tertawa kecil sembari mengusap punggung kakaknya, "Kalau _Hyung_ yang menderita penyakit ini, bagaimana dengan Kibum _Hyung_, Hm? _Hyung_ tega meninggalkannya? Lagipula, Kanker otak itu sangat menyakitkan _Hyung_. _Hyung _tak mungkin kuat menghadapinya. Hehehe." Jonghyun bermaksud menghibur. Namun, malah membuat Donghae semakin sedih._

_Jonghyun menghentikan kekehannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata kakaknya dalam, "_Hyung_, berjanjilah kau selalu bahagia dengan ataupun tanpaku. Aku yakin Kim Ki Bum bisa menjaga Lee Dong Hae dengan baik."_

_"Aku juga, titip surat ini untuknya ya _Hyung_. Jika kau ke Korea atau kau bertemu dengannya disini, berikan surat ini padanya." Jonghyun menyerahkan secarik kertas yang baru selesai ia tulis tadi pada Donghae._

_"Sampaikan padanya juga, aku benar-benar mencintainya dan aku minta maaf karna telah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan." Donghae menerima surat itu dan mengangguk. Membuat Jonghyun tersenyum lega._

_"Sudah _Hyung_, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Kau tidurlah, jangan kelelahan. Ingat! Jaga kesehatanmu _Hyung_." Nasehat Jonghyun pada kakaknya._

_Mereka terkekeh, "Harusnya _Hyung_ yang mengatakan itu. Yasudah! Tidurlah, dan bangunlah esok pagi. Mengerti!"_

_"Jika Tuhan mengijinkan _Hyung. _Hehehe. _Jaljayo_ Donghae_ Hyung._"_

_"_Jaljayo_ Lee Jong Hyun."_

.

.

.

Sehun memandang sendu kamar itu.

Di setiap sudut kamarnya terpasang foto dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sedangkan di atas meja, terdapat berbagai bingkai foto dirinya bersama Lee Jong Hyun. Pemuda yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.

Pemuda yang sangat ia cintai namun, juga sempat sangat dibencinya.

Tangannya mengambil satu bingkai foto. Ia ingat foto itu. Foto yang mereka ambil saat merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 6 bulan.

Tak ada isakan yang terdengar saat Sehun memandang foto itu. Hanya, air mata itu tak hentinya menetes membasahi pipi putih Sehun.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah memintanya untuk segera ikut denganku ke New York. Namun, ia beralasan, ada seseorang yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi nyawa untuknya. Dan orang itu adalah, Kau. Oh Se Hun."

"Bahkan disaat _kemotherapy _pun, ia tetap membawa fotomu. Ia bilang, '_aku bertahan hidup, aku ingin sembuh hanya untuknya_' untuk seorang Sehun." Penjelasan Donghae membuat tubuh Sehun semakin lemas. Dadanya pun semakin sesak. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang yang biasa ditiduri oleh Jonghyun.

Cukup! Sehun tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Sehun menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sungguh, menyakitkan bahwa ternyata, orang yang ia kira telah melupakannya, orang yang ia anggap sebagai pemuda brengsek, ternyata sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Dan orang itu sama sekali tak pernah melupakan dirinya.

Sehun terisak kali ini. Sungguh, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Selama ini Jonghyun menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Menahan sakitnya seorang diri, tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh pada Sehun. Itu semua dilakukannya agar Sehun tak merasa khawatir padanya.

Sungguh Sehun merasa, dirinyalah yang brengsek saat ini.

"Seminggu setelah ia menitipkan surat ini padaku, Ia drop. Dan tepat enam bulan yang lalu, Ia benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya." Donghae memberikan surat yang ditulis oleh adiknya itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima surat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia memandang amplop bergambar _Sponge Bob_ itu dengan tatapan perih.

Lihat?! Menjelang ajalnya pun, Jonghyun masih mengingat tokoh kartun yang disukai oleh Sehun.

"Menjelang ajalnya, ia mengatakan padaku-"

.

.

.

_"_Hyung, _berjanjilah._ _Jika kau bertemu dengan Sehun, katakan padanya. Maaf aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maaf aku tak sempat meminta maaf padanya. Maaf aku tak sempat berpamitan padanya. Maaf karna aku berani hadir dalam hidupnya. Dan maaf karna aku telah berani mencintainya."_

_"Aku berjanji Jonghyun. _Hyung _berjanji." Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Jonghyun._

_"Aku lelah, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" Pinta Jonghyun lemah._

_"Tidurlah. Tidurlah adikku sayang." Dan kalimat terakhir dari Donghae itu, mengantarkan Jonghyun pada tidur abadinya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"**KENAPA TAK KAU KATAKAN PADAKU _HYUNG_? KENAPA?" Sehun memekik, frustasi. Ia memeluk surat dan bingkai foto yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

Ia menangis, mengerang, menjambaki rambutnya. Entahlah, apapun ia lakukan untuk meluapkan kesedihannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya, tak tega. Ia membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku _Hyung_?"

Sehun menangis. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Membuat baju yang dikenakan Donghae, basah terkena air matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jong Hyun. Maafkan aku..."

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

Kris menunggu dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun sama sekali tak diangkatnya.

"Kemana anak itu? Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam tujuh malam." Kris berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya.

Berkali-kali ia melihat jam di tangannya. Tangannya pun juga terus sibuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

"Apa ia sudah pulang? Tapi ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk bertemu disini kan?" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sebaiknya, aku ke apartment Stella saja. Siapa tahu, ia sudah ada disana." Kris langsung melesat menuju apartment keluarga Kim, tempat Sehun tinggal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung apartment Stella, ia langsung berlari terburu-buru menuju tempat tinggal keluarga Kim.

'Ting Tong'

"YAAA SEBENTAR..." Teriak seseorang dari dalam apartment itu.

'Cklek'

"Lho?! Kris?"

"Hey Baek! Ehm, apa Sehun di dalam?" Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun, kekasih Suho yang kebetulan menginap disitu.

"Lho, bukannya kata Stella _Noona_, sepulang kuliah ia bertemu denganmu di _Central Park_? Kenapa sekarang kau malah kemari?"

"Siapa yang datang Baek? Oh?! Kau Kris. Mana Sehun?" Tanya Suho saat melihat Kris datang tak bersama Sehun.

"Dia tak datang Ho, Baek. Aku menunggunya selama dua jam. Aku menelponnya dan mengiriminya pesan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas ataupun diangkatnya."

"HAAAH?!" Kaget Suho dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu Kris. Jelaskan di dalam saja." Suho mempersilahkan Kris masuk kedalam.

Kris masuk, dan langsung meuju ke ruang tamu apartment itu. Kim Hyung Joon, ayah Suho dan Stella sedang berada di luar negri saat ini. Dan hal itu sangat disyukuri oleh kedua anaknya dan Baekhyun, calon menantunya. Karna bisa dipastikan, jika Hyung Joon tahu keponakannya menghilang, ia akan panik setengah mati.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu saja dia malam ini. Aku yakin Sehun tak akan pergi jauh. Ia kan masih belum mengenal seluk beluk kota ini." Ujar Stella menenangkan ketiganya.

"Ya justru karna ia tak tahu seluk beluk kota ini Stell, aku takut ia tersesat..." Kris berujar dengan nada berlebihan.

"Percayalah Kris. Aku sudah berteman dengannya selama empat tahun lebih, sejak kami kuliah. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menjelajah tempat-tempat asing yang bisa membuatnya tersesat."

"Baekhyun benar. Saat jurusan kami mengadakan acara _Study Tour_ pun. Setelah acara, Sehun malah memilih berada di kamarnya. Tak seperti anak lainnya yang akan subuk berkeliling dan belanja. Mungkin ia sedang berada di perpustakaan, mengumpulkan bahan untuk tugas kuliahnya." Suho membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Stella menepuk pundak Kris, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya dan kau khawatir padanya. Tapi percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kris tersenyum, mengangguki ucapan kekasih kawannya ini.

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel itu membuat Kris terperanjat. Ia tuba-tiba berdiri, membuat Stella yang ada di belakangnya hampir jatuh terjungkal.

"Biar aku bukakan _Noona_." Suho berdiri. Kris mengikuti di belakangnya. '_Siapa tahu yang datang Sehun_' Pikirnya.

'Cklek'

"SEHUN?" Kaget Suho yang melihat Sehun pulang dalam keadaan kacau.

Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, wajah pucat. Sungguh, tak nampak seperti Sehun yang biasanya.

"Aku pulang..." Ujar Sehun lemas. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang terus menatapnya khawatir.

"SEHUN?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tak beda jauh dengan Suho dan Kris. Stella dan Baekhyun juga kaget melihat wajah Sehun yang mendung.

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengacuhkan mereka. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Suho pada seseorang yang ia yakini, orang yang mengantar Sehun pulang.

"Ah?! Aku- KRIS?"

"Donghae _Hyung_?!" Kris dan Donghae sama-sama terkaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Selidik Kris.

"Ceritanya panjang Kris. Ini menyangkut, seseorang di masa lalunya."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kau bilang, masa lalunya? Lee Jong Hyun?" Potong Suho saat Kris ingin bertanya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, "Iya. Lee Jong Hyun. Kau mengenalnya juga?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Tentu. Dia satu angkatan denganku saat di Seoul _National University_ dulu. Dan, siapa yang tak mengenan Jonghyun. Pemuda tampan yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang Oh Se Hun." Cerita Suho.

"Jadi? Sehun bertemu dengan cinta lamanya?" Terlihat jelas kekecewaan dari nada bicara Kris.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa dan patah hati saat mengetahui pemuda bernama Lee Jong Hyun adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika kau bercerita pada kami di dalam?" Suho benar-benar penasaran, hingga meminta Donghae menjelaskan semuanya.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengikuti Suho dan Kris, memasuki apartment keluarga Kim.

Donghae mulai bercerita setelah Stella meletakkan minuman untuknya di atas meja.

Donghae menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari, apa hubungan dia dengan Jonghyun hingga detik Jonghyun pergi meinggalkan dunia ini.

Lee Dong Hae adalah kakak kandung dari Lee Jong Hyun, kekasih Sehun. Jonghyun sudah lama mengidap kanker otak, sejak ia masih menjadi pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Jonghyun yang terkesan pasrah dan cuek dengan penyakitnya, mendadak mempunyai semangat hidup kembali sejak bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia mulai rajin meminum obatnya, rajin _check up_, hanya karna seorang Sehun.

Saat Donghae hendak hijrah ke New York, atas permintaan Kris saat itu, ia memaksa adiknya itu untuk ikut bersamanya dan menjalani pengobatan di New York. Tapi adiknya tak mau meninggalkan Sehun. Ia ingin terus bersama Sehun.

Hingga saat itu tiba. Dimana penyakitnya sudah bertambah parah dan dokter memvonis hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi. Dengan berat hati, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Meninggalkan Korea.

Dalam masa pengobatannya di New York, ia berharap ada keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin sembuh dan ingin kembali melihat Sehun. Ingin kembali memeluk Sehun. Tapi, Tuhan tak mengijinkannya.

Tuhan menyayanginya dan ia pun pergi menghadap Tuhan enam bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi, pemakaman adikmu yang aku datangi itu, dia adalah kekasih Sehun?" Donghae menganggukki ucapan Kris.

Kris ingat betul, enam bulan yang lalu ia menghadiri upacara pemakaman adik Donghae, yang kata Donghae datang dari Korea untuk menjalani pengobatan disini. Dan ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Astaga... Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Jonghyun _Hyung_ menderita penyakit separah itu." Baekhyun tak kalah kaget mendengar kisah tentang salah satu seniornya yang juga kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Kris!" Donghae memanggil Kris. Ia menatap mata Kris, "Aku tahu kau begitu menyukai, ah?! Atau mencintai Sehun lebih tepatnya." Kris masih diam, menunggu Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jonghyun pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan ingin melihat Sehun-nya selalu ceria, tersenyum, dan bahagia. Jadi-"

"Kumohon, bahagiakan Sehun. Jaga Sehun. Aku yakin, orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan adikku di sisi Sehun adalah kau, Wu Yi Fan. Cintai dia dengan setulus hatimu." Stella dan Suho tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Suho, hanya mampu diam dan memeluk Suho, menenangkannya.

Begitupun Kris. Ia merasakan hatinya ikut tersayat saat mendengar cerita Donghae mengenai Sehun dan Jonghyun.

Kris terdiam dan menatap Donghae, "Aku berjanji _Hyung_. Demi Sehun dan demi Jonghyun. Aku akan menjaga Sehun." Donghae tersenyum lega, seolah mengatakan terima kasih pada Kris.

"Aku yakin, adikku bahagia mendengarnya Kris. Aku yakin itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Kris, Stella, Suho, dan Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Donghae.

Sehun terduduk sambil memeluk lutut di kasurnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _bed stand_ dibelakangnya.

Air matanya masih saja tak berhenti mengalir. Di otaknya masih terbayang cerita Donghae, bagaimana Jonghyun berusaha melawan penyakitnya. Bagaimana Jonghyun menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat kanker otak yang di deritanya.

"Mengapa tak pernah kau katakan padaku _Hyung_. Kenapa?" Gumamnya seorang diri.

Diotaknya kini, terputar kembali memori indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama Jonghyun. Bagaimana bahagianya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, seolah tak ada lagi hari esok jika mereka sedang bersama.

Sehun mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ia mengambil amplop bergambar _Sponge Bob_ itu dari dalam tasnya.

Ia pandangi sejenak surat itu sebelum ia membuka amplopnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya saat melihat kondisi kertas itu. Banyak bercak merah yang ia yakini adalah darah Jonghyun.

'_Separah inikah penyakitmu _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?'_

Ia mulai membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya,

_DOOORRR..._

_HEY OH SE HUN... HEHEHEHE_

_Kau masih ingat aku kan?_

_Tapi kalau kau sudah melupakanku, aku tak masalah. Menurutku, itu lebih baik. Kkk~_

_Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?_

_Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja._

_Sehun, jika kau bertanya siapa yang memberikan surat ini padamu, dia adalah kakak yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu, Lee Dong Hae. Bagaimana? Tampan sepertiku bukan? Hehehe._

_Dan jika kau bertanya, dimana aku saat kau membaca surat ini. Maka jawabannya adalah, aku sudah berada di alam yang berbeda denganmu._

_Eiiittsss, jangan menangis! Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau tahu? Wajahmu tak lagi imut jika kau menangis. Wkkkk~_

_Sehun,_

_Kau tahu kan, aku begitu mencintaimu?_

_Sangat mencintaimu, hingga akhirnya aku malah menyakitimu._

_Sehun,_

_Kau pasti marah padaku karna aku menghilang begitu saja._

_Maafkan aku yang tak jujur padamu..._

_Aku hanya tak ingin kau tahu penyakitku. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dan tak ingin membuatmu khawatir._

_Percayalah padaku Hun, aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkanmu._

_Hanya, penyakit keparat ini yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu._

_Tuhan sudah menggariskan, kalau hidupku harus berakhir di usia yang mungkin bisa dibilang muda._

_Sehun,_

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu._

_Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu._

_Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir._

_Maaf, aku berani hadir dalam hidupmu kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hidupmu._

_Maaf, karna aku berani mencintaimu._

_Terima kasih, kau sudah hadir menemani hariku._

_Terima kasih, kau selalu mewarnai hariku._

_Terima kasih, kau selalu membuatku bahagia._

_Terima kasih, kau selalu membuatku semangat dalam menjalani hariku._

_Terima kasih, karna kau mencintaiku._

_Hiduplah dengan baik Hun. Makanlah dengan teratur._

_Lupakanlah aku. Jangan pernah kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk memikirkanku._

_Berjanjilah padaku Hun, kau akan hidup berbahagia setelah ini._

_Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu tersenyum dan selalu ceria Sehun._

_Berjajilah kau akan menemukan sosok baik hati yang dapat menjaga dan mencintaimu dengan tulus._

_Jika kau menepati janjimu, maka aku akan dapat menjalani kehidupanku di alam ini dengan tenang._

_Percayalah padaku Oh Se Hun,_

_Aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu menjagamu meski kita di alam yang berbeda._

_Mau kuberitahu satu hal?_

_Nyatanya, __**Oh Se Hun adalah sosok malaikat bagi Lee Jong Hyun**_

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..._

_Jaga kesehatanmu..._

_Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya_

**_-Lee Jong Hyun-_**

"Jonghyun _Hyung_..." Sehun meremas surat itu

Sesak.

Sakit.

Itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan? Tidak ada.

Takdir sudah menggariskan, ia harus berpisah dengan Jonghyun.

Tuhan sudah berkehendak, dan kita sebagai manusia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan sekarang, Sehun hanya bisa mengenang dan mendoakan Jonghyun.

Sehun menghapus air matanya, '_Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku sedalam itu. Ketahuilah Lee Jong Hyun, Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku berjanji, akan selalu bahagia. Tenanglah disana _Hyung_. Aku disini, akan baik-baik saja' _ Doa Sehun, sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, ada sosok yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sosok itu tersenyum lega sambil memandang Sehun, "_Aku_ _mencintaimu Oh Se Hun..._" Dan sosok itu menghilang bagai angin setelah mengatakannya.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

"Euuuuunngghhh..." Kris terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun Kris? Bagaimana tidurmu?" Suara Stellla menjadi suara pertama yang di dengarnya pagi ini.

"Oh?! Kau sudah bangun. Cukup nyenyak. Hanya, sofamu kurang besar dan kurang panjang Stel. Hehehe." Stella hampir saja melempar Kris dengan piring yang dipegangnya.

Kris memutuskan menginap di apartment keluarga Kim semalam. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan meminta Devon untuk mengantarkan bajunya ke apartment ini. Lagipula, hari ini hari Sabtu. Jadi ia tak takut untuk terlambat kekantor, karna hari ini hari libur.

"Bukan sofanya yang pendek. Tapi badanmu yang terlalu panjang. Dasar naga kelebihan kalsium!" Stella berucap sebal sambil menata meja makannya.

Kris terkekeh melihat kawannya yang menggerutu, "Jangan begitu Nyonya Bostick. Kau nampak mengerikan jika sedang sebal. Nanti Devon akan meninggalkanmu jika wajahmu mengerikan seperti itu." Stella menulikan pendengarannya mendengar kicauan tetangga dari kekasihnya, yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Pagi _Noona_! Pagi Kris!"

"Pagi. Tumben kau bangun duluan? Suho mana?" Heran Stella. Karna, tak biasanya Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dibanding Suho.

Baekhyun mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sedikit, "Ia masih tidur _Noona._ Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur." Jawabnya.

"Kau apakan Suho hingga ia belum bangun?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kemarin malam aku tak menyerang Suho sama sekali. Ia tak bisa tidur karna memikirkan-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik kamar yang berada di dekat ruang makan itu.

"Sehun?" Tanya Stella. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Selain itu, Jonghyun juga merupakan kawan seangkatan Suho yang cukup dekat dengannya." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Yaaaahh, semoga Jonghyun diterima di sisi Tuhan. Dan Sehun dapat kembali menjadi Sehun yang ceria." Kris dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengamini doa Stella.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Pagi _Noona! _Pagi Siluman bebek! Pagi KRIISS?" Semua mengeryitkan alis mereka bingung.

'_Sehun benar baik-baik saja kan?'_ Seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Nada bicaranya terdengar ceria. Senyumnya pun juga terlihat sangat manis. Tak nampak seperti ada masalah.

Namun, mata memang tak bisa berbohong.

Kantung matanya menghitam. Matanya sembab dan juga, tatapan matanya seperti sedang menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"HEY?! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Eh, Baek! Mana Suho _Hyung_? Kau apakan dia sampai ia tak bisa bangun pagi?" Lagi-lagi, Sehun bertanya dengan nada ceria. Membuat mereka semakin bingung.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Bukan karna tak mau menjawab. Hanya masih bingung saja.

"Aku disini." Suho memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Suho mengusap rambut Sehun, "Kenapa kau mencariku heh? Merindukan sepupumu yang tampan ini?" Gurau Suho percaya diri.

Ah?! Mereka mengerti sekarang.

Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

Seseorang yang tak ingin dikasihani.

Anak manja yang selalu pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya.

Pemuda yang selalu menghadapi masalahnya dengan senyuman.

Jadi, jelas saja Sehun berusaha agar ia nampak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Stella berjalan mendekati Sehun, kemudian memeluknya erat. Mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Kami disini untukmu sayang. _Noona_, Suho _Hyung, _Devon, Baekhyun, Kris, dan yang lainnya akan selalu ada untukmu." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian membalas pelukan kakak sepupunya itu.

Tersenyum, dan ia berkata, "Aku tak apa. Ini semua takdir. Terima kasih karna kalian selalu ada untukku." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sepupunya itu dengan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa hanya Stella? Aku tak kau peluk Hun?" Kris berujar dengan nada manja. Membuat Baekhyun tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"HUAHAHAHA, SILUMAN DRAGON ANGRY BIRD INI MENCOBA BERSIKAP MANJA?! HUAHAHAHA." Teriakan heboh Baekhyun membuat semua terbahak.

Kris yang awalnya marah dengan ejekan Baekhyun, malah tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tertawa lepas.

'_Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Hun. Apapun.' _Batin Kris sambil terus memandangi Sehun.

'PLETAK'

Jitakan dari Stella membuat fantasi-fantasi romantis yang ada dibayangan Kris redup seketika.

Kris mengusap kepalanya, "Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sebal Kris.

"Jangan pandangi sepupuku dengan pandangan mesummu!" Ucap Stella ala ibu-ibu galak. Membuat Sehun terkikik dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Dasar galak!" Cibir Kris.

"Kris! Nanti temani aku jalan-jalan ke _Central Park_ yaa? Sekalian kita ke _Central Zoo_ juga. Kau tak keberatan kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Kris melayang melihatnya.

"TENTU! Lagipula, ini sebagai ganti karna kita tak jadi jalan-jalan kemarin Hun."

"Yayaya... Lanjutkan sarapan kalian. Devon sebentar lagi datang membawa pakaianmu Kris. Dan setelah itu kalian berdua bisa berjalan-jalan." Ujar Stella malas sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan kau apa-apakan sepupuku Kris. Atau kau akan kupajang di atas menara _Liberty_, sebagai pengganti obor patung itu!" Kali ini Suho memperingatkan Kris sambil mengacungkan garpunya. Seolah Kris adalah daging naga yang siap ditusuk.

Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Tenang! Aku pasti akan menjaganya." Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan sarapan mereka kembali.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

"Huahahahaha, Kris! Lihatlah! Yang sedang telentang itu. Dia persis sepertimu kan? Jangan-jangan dia kembaranmu? Huahahahaha..."

"Itu monyet Sehun sayang. Kau menyamakanku dengan monyet?" Kris menunjuk monyet yang di _klaim_ Sehun sebagai kembarannya dan wajahnya, bergantian.

Sialnya, Sehun mengangguk dan tertawa kembali.

"Lihatlah. Dia tampan dan imut. Sama sepertimu." Sehun memandangi monyet yang sedang tidur telentang dengan pisang di tangannya itu dengan tatapan geli.

Kris mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah bergaya tampan seperti ini, malah kau bilang mirip monyet. Aku menyesal menurutimu untuk berjalan-jalan ke kebun binatang." Sebal Kris.

Sehun menarik pipi Kris, hingga Kris merintih karna cubitannya yang sangat keras. "Harusnya kau senang Kris. Karna kau dapat bertemu kembali dengan kembaranmu yang terpisah. Hahahaha." Sehun semakin keras mencubit pipi Kris.

"Adudududuh... Sakit Hun..." Kris mengusap pipinya yang terkena cubitan maut Sehun. "Cubitanmu seperti cubitan gorilla." Kris merajuk sambil mengusap pipinya. Demi kolor _Fliying Dutchman_ yang tak dicuci selama ratusan tahun, pipinya benar-benar terasa ngilu sekarang.

CHU~~~

Kris membelalakkan matanya saat Sehun mencium pipinya tepat dibekas cubitan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah tak sakit kan? Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Sehun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang melongo di depan (kata sehun) kembarannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman itu dengan posisi Sehun yang menyandarkan di bahu Kris.

Mereka hanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang mau bersuara.

Sesekali, Kris mengusap rambut belakang Sehun dengan sayang. Membuat Sehun memejamkan menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris.

"Kris?" Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Kris menatap Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kris "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Mau kan?" Sehun bertanya penuh harap.

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Kita pergi sekarang?" Tawar Kris.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Mereka pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Saat ditengah perjalanan, Sehun meminta Kri untuk berhenti di _Florist_, untuk membeli rangkaian bunga.

Ah?! Kris sudah bisa menebak kemana Sehun akan mengajaknya.

Dan benar tebakan Kris.

Mereka kini berdiri di sebuah pusara dengan nisan yang berukirkan nama '**LEE JONG HYUN'**.

Sehun berjongkok, meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya tadi diatas pusara itu dan mengusap nisan itu.

"Hai Jonghyun _Hyung_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Sehun masih dengan mengusap nisan itu.

Hening.

Kris pun hanya memandangi Sehun yang masih setia mengusap nisan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku _Hyung_? Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati rasanya saat kau menghilang dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu."

"Kau jahat _Hyung_! Kau tak mau membuatku khawatir. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku saat itu? Kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan itu malah membuatku jauh lebih khawatir."

"Kenapa kau menyimpan rasa sakitmu itu sendiri _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tak mau membaginya denganku? Padahal, jika aku terkena masalah, kau selalu menyuruhku untuk berbagi keluh kesahku padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tak mau membagi rasa sakitmu _Hyung_? Kau curang!" Kris bersumpah, Ia mendengar nada suara Sehun mulai bergetar.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa kau bahagia disana?" Isakan mulai terdengar. Dan kalau boleh jujur, isakan Sehun adalah hal yang paling tak ingin di dengarnya.

"_Hyung_! Baik-baiklah disana. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Aku baik-baik saja disini dan akan selalu tersenyum seperti keinginanmu. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku ya?" Nada suara Sehun pelahan kembali normal. Walau Kris masih mendengar sedikit getaran karna menahan isakan dari nada bicaranya.

Kris mengikuti Sehun. Ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Sehun.

"Hai Jonghyun." Sapa Kris. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Atau, _Hyung_-mu biasa memanggilku Kris." Sehun masih menatap Kris yang malah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan makam Jonghyun.

"Ehm, mungkin terdengar sedikit lancang. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta ijinmu?" Kali ini tatapan sendu Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan bingung.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikanmu untuk menjaga dan mencintai Sehun?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. Tapi ia kemudian menunduk dan menatap makam Jonghyun kembali.

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaga Sehun dan membuatnya selalu ceria. Dan aku pastikan bahwa Sehun akan selalu baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia. Jadi, apa kau mengijinkanku untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Kris?" Sehun menatap Kris tak percaya.

Kris menatpnya dalam, "Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat Sehun. Tapi, katakanlah aku gila. Karna nyatanya, sejak pertemuan awal kita dibandara, aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dalam hatiku. Dan ini baru pertama kali ku alami." Sehun masih betah menatap mata Kris. Tatapan yang terkesan tajam, namun mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

Kris meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, "Aku mencintaimu Oh Se Hun. Dan di hadapan makam kekasihmu, aku berjanji akan berusaha menjaga dan mencintaimu lebih dari dia menjaga dan mencintaimu saat kalian masih bersama dulu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kris tegas. Menunjukkan kalau ia serius dengan semua ucapannya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kris. Ia mengusap pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakanlah aku juga gila. Karna nyatanya, aku terpesona denganmu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat kedua ujung bibir Kris ikut terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dan selanjutnya, kedua belah bibir itu menempel sempurna. Dihadapan makam Jonghyun, mereka menyatukan cinta mereka. Memulai cinta mereka. Dan memulai kebahagiaan mereka.

Jika orang bilang '_jika lisan tak bisa menjelaskan, maka tubuh/tindakan yang dapat menjelaskannya'_.

Seperti inilah keadaan mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Kris, tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan sebuah kalimat. Namun, tindakan Kris mencium Sehun di depan makam almarhum kekasihnya, menunjukkan segalanya.

Menunjukkan betapa Kris mencintai Sehun.

Dan menunjukkan, kalau Sehun juga mencintainya.

Sosok itu hadir lagi. Ia menatap Sehun dan Kris dengan senyuman menawannya. "_Kau pasti bahagia Sehun._" Ucapnya sambil terenyum lega. Dan ia pun kembali menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

Bak drama-drama yang ada di televisi. Cuaca yang memang sudah sedikit mendung, tiba-tiba semakin mendung. Dan,

ZZZzzrrraaaassshhh

Hujan mengguyur kota ini. Membuat dua orang yang sedang menikmati moment romantis ini terkaget.

Tapi bukannya langsung berlindung, mereka malah saling menatap.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Kris berujar lantang.

"Aku juga Kris Wu. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'BLAM'

"Brrrr... Dingin..."

Sehun terkekeh melihat Kris yang menggigil.

"Ya jelas dingin Kris. Namanya juga kehujanan." Ujar Sehun santai sambil menahan kekehannya.

Kris membawa Sehun ke rumah pribadinya. Ia tak mungkin membawa Sehun pulang ke apartementnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini.

Bisa-bisa, Stella akan mengamuk padanya. Mengingat betapa possesifnya Stella terhadap adik sepupunya ini.

"Kau bisa memilih baju yang kau suka di lemari Hun. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Sementara Kris ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, Sehun sibuk memilh baju Kris yang pas ditubuhnya, yang ada di lemari Kris.

Ia bingung harus memakai yang mana. Karna, lihat saja tubuh Kris yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Mana mungkin pakaian itu bisa pas saat dikenakannya.

'Ceklek'

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan celana pendek dan _T-shirt_ putih di tubuhnya.

Ia memandang Sehun heran. Kenapa Sehun hanya memandangi lemari pakaiannya.

Kris mendekati Sehun, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sedikit tersentak saat merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

Ia tersenyum saat Kris dengan manjanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandangi pakaian di dalam lemari itu. Pilih, dan segera ganti pakaianmu. Kau tak takut masuk angin?" Tanya Kris lembut.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. "Bajumu besar semua. Mana ada yang muat untukku." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

Kris mengecup bibir itu sekilas, "Pakai yang mana saja, asal kau cepat ganti baju. Lihat, bajumu basah kuyup. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Celoteh Kris panjang lebar.

Sehun membalikkan badannya kembali, membelakangi Kris. Sungguh, ia bingung pakaian mana yang harus dipakainya.

Kris mengecupi leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasa geli dengan tindakannya.

"Lepaskan Kris. Geli." Sehun meronta. Sehun merasa, Ini benar-benar geli.

"Tak mau." Kris berujar manja.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kris, "Tapi itu geli Kris." Ucap Sehun lembut, sambil mengusap pipi Kris.

Chu~~

Kris mencium Sehun lembut. Yang juga disambut dengan baik oleh Sehun.

Kris meraih pinggang rampingnya dan Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris.

Kecupan manis dan lumatan lembut menghangatkan romansa cinta diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka terus berciuman lembut seperti tak ada lagi hari esok.

"Euunngghhh..." Lenguhan Sehun terdengar saat Kris menyapu bibirnya dengan lidah basahnya.

Pertarungan lidah tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Lidah Kris dan lidah Sehun saling mendorong dan saling membelit.

Mereka yang ters berciuman, tak sadar hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh di atas kasur _king size_ milik Kris. Dengan posisi Kris menindih tubuh Sehun.

Kris memandangi wajah Sehun yang terengah-engah. Wajah yang memerah, bibir yang merah. _'He look so sexy'_ Pikir Kris sambil memandangi Sehun.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu tuan Wu." Walaupu Sehun sedang menutup matanya, tapi Sehun tahu kalau Kris sedang memandanginya saat ini.

Kris mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, "Aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun memandangnya dan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Dan selanjutnya, bibir itu saling menempel kembali.

Gerakan bibir itu sedikit lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Tapi, mereka suka.

Terus berciuman dan terus melumat hingga entah bagaimana seluruh kain yang tadinya melekat di tubuh mereka sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kriisssshhh..." Desah Sehun saat Kris mulai menurunkan llidahnya ke daerah sensitif di dadanya.

Dua tonjolan _pink_ di dada Sehun yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Aaaaahhhh~" Tangan sehun mencengkram rambut pirang Kris saat merasakan bagai ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Hnnnggghh~" Erang Kris, saat kebanggaannya itu bergesekan dengan paha mulus Sehun.

Satu tangannya turun. Membelai milik Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kriiiiss~ Ahhhhh~"

Sedikit bermain dengan milik Sehun, ia menurunkan tangannya hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menggodanya.

"hhhnnngghhh~" Erang Sehun saat Kris menggoda lubang itu. Membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang sewaktu-waktu keluar dari mulutnya.

Cukup! Kris tak tahan lagi.

Kris kembali menindih tubuh kurus Sehun. Ia menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Hun, bolehkah?"

Anggukan dan senyuman Sehun menjadi jawaban Kris.

Kris muai memposisikan kebanggaannya itu di depan lubang itu. Menggesekknya, membuat Sehun kegelian.

"UUUuuuuhh~" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ujung kebanggaan Kris mulai memasuki dirinya.

"OOOuuussshhh..." Kris mengerang saat merasakan miliknya seperti diremas oleh lubang Sehun.

"AAAAHHHH~" Desah mereka saat kebanggaan Kris sepenuhnya memasuki lubang Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Kris bergerak sangat lembut, seolah tak ingin menyakiti Sehun.

Bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah jika ia bergerak terlalu keras, hal itu akan membuat Sehun kesakitan. Dan Kris tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"NYAAAHHHH~" Desah Sehun keras saat Kris mendapatkan titik itu. Titik kenikmatannya.

"So..oohh...tiigghhtt...hhhnngghh..." masih denga tempo yang stabil, kris terus memompa tubuh Sehun sambil terus menumbuk titik itu.

"OOOHHhhh, KRIISSShhhh..." Sehun membawa kepala Kris menuju dadanya.

Kris langsung memainkan lidahnya di sekitar dada Sehun sambil terus bergerak.

"Wannaaaahhh..."

"Bersama...aaahhhh..." Kris mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aaaahh... aaahh... KRIIISSSHHHH..."

"SEHUUUUUNNNHHHHHH..."

Dan teriakan mereka menjadi penutup kegiatan panas mereka berdua.

Keduanya terengah. Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh sehun, membuat Sehun sedit meringis.

Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, memandang Sehun yang sedang berkeringat.

Chuuu~~

Kris mengecup kening Sehun.

"Sehun." Panggilnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kris yang sedang memandaanginya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun." Kris mengusap pipi Sehun, sayang.

"Asal kau tak meninggalkanku."

"Aku berjanji. Demi Kau, Aku, dan juga Jonghyun. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan menyayangimu Sehun. Itu janjiku."

"Ku pegang janjimu tuan Wu."

Kris memeluk Sehun. Menenggelamkan kepala Sehun di dada bidangnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok."

"Hm. _Jaljayo_."

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sekilas, "_Jaljayo_ Sehuna." Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terelap.

**Epilog**

**"**Dan dengan ini Devon Bostick dan Stella Kim, kalian sah sebagai suami istri."

Perkataan Pendeta tersebut membuat para hadirin bertepuk tangan bahagia.

Tak terkecuali Kris dan Sehun. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Stella dan Devon saat ini.

"Suho, setelah ini bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi, kita yang akan ada dihadapan pendeta." Suho menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ingin fokus bekerja Baek. Jangan mimpi!" Ketus Suho. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun membelai rambut Suho, "Aku tak menyangka. Dulu aku yang melamarmu duluan di hadapan paman Kim dan duo virus H5N1 itu. tapi ternyata, malah Stella _Noona _dan Devon yang menikah duluan." Suho mengangguki perkataan Baekhyun. "Ya, begitulah Baek. Aku juga tak menyangka." Jawab Suho sambil menatap wajah bahagia kakaknya yang sudah resmi menjadi 'NYONYA BOSTICK' Sekarang.

Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun. Mengajaknya keluar ke taman belakang Gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan.

Kris dan Sehun duduk meluruskan kakinya sambil memandang danau kecil yang ada di belakang Gereja ini.

"Jadi? Kapan aku bisa melamarmu?" Tanya Kris frontal. Membuat Sehun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, kaget.

"Ck! Ayolah... Sebentar lagi kau sidang tesis, kemudian kau lulus, lalu diwisuda. Kemudian kau akan kembali ke Korea." Rajuk Kris.

Sehun masih diam, melongo. Heran dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Eh?! Kebetulan kedua orang tuamu juga sedang disini kan? Menghadiri pernikahan Stella. Jadi, setelah ini saja ya aku melamarmu, kemudian langsung menikahimu."

Sehun melepas sepatunya.

'PLETAK'

"ADUH!" Kris mengaduh saat Sehun malah memukulnya dengan sepatu, kemudian menatap Sehun heran.

"Apa otakmu sudah kembali normal? Atau perlu kugunakan sepatu yang satunya lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat Kris gemas dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tega. Kau memukul calon suamimu sendiri dengan sepatu? Ckckck..." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya yang hanya disambut juluran lidah oleh Sehun.

"Huuuufffttthhh..." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tak ingin terburu-buru menikah Kris. Dan kau tak perlu takut kehilanganku." Ucapan Sehun membuat Kris menatapnya.

"Aku sudah ijin dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku akan menetap disini setelah lulus dari program _Master_-ku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Mata Kris berbinar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Kris memeluk Sehun erat. Seolah, jika ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, maka Sehun akan menghilang.

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia.

Kris masih memeluk Sehun erat, Dengan senyum lebarnya ia berteriak, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun... Sangaaaaattt mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga Kris. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Dan langit cerah kota Manhattan, New York, menjadi saksi kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

_"Kau menjaga Sehun dengan baik Kris Wu. Terima kasih~"_

.

.

.

**SELESAI YAAAAAA \(^^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banyak yang ngira, masa lalu Sehun itu Donghae.**

**Maaf sist... dari awal aku bikin kerangka cerita FF ini, memang seperti ini. Dan bukan Donghae yang jadi masa lalu Sehun... Dan dari awal memang aku gag pernah bilang kalo itu Donghae kan? ^^**

**Entahlah, pas awal part sebenernya sih kepikiran si Lee Jin Ki a.k.a ONEW. Tapi, entah kenapa wajah dan nama Lee Jong Hyun CN BLUE yang memenuhi otakku. Dan aku merasa nemuin feel sendiri saat ngebayangin si Lee Jong Hyun ini.**

**Aku ini pecinta CROSS PAIR sebenernya. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang gag terima sama Cross Pair yang ada di FF-ku..**

**Dan bagi anda yang gag suka KRISHUN, maaf yaa... tapi saya ini adalah KRISHUN HARDCORESHIPPER... kalau anda gag suka, kan tinggal 'close tab'... gag usah emosi dan maki-maki gue segala doooonngggg **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Putry KyungsungKrishun : **Gag review t cium kamu saeng... wuakakakakak... weeekk, bukan Donghun weeekkk :p .. wkkkk... eh, dalam kamusku, Baekhyun itu adalah sosok mesum nan prevert saeng, jadi gag boleh protes... huahahahaaha.. aku memang keponakan angelina jolie, dan kau tak bisa protes. Huahaha *ketawa bangga*.

**PandaMYP : **BaekHo memang member Nu'Est. tapi Baekho disini maksudnya Baekhyun-Suho.. Makasi reviewnyaa ^^

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie : **maksudnya gimana, sudah terjawab kan? ^^ . aku gag suka dengan panggilan dengan akhirn –ie like 'sehunie, luhanie, jonginie, kibumie, and etc', itu terlalu errr~ yaaa you know what laah, menurutku. Dan itu bukan style-ku dalam menulis fanfic. Tapi makasi sarannya ^^ makasi juga reviewnya *kecup* ^^

**Sehunnoona : **penasaran tingkat olimpiade? Wkkkk~ istilah yang unik xDD. Uda update yaaa.. makasi reviewnya ^^

**Oh Dhan Mi : **mana ada TBC sist? Wuekekeekek xDD udah dilanjut yaaa... makasi reviewnya ^^

**Bbuingbbuingaagyo :** Krishun akan selalu so sweet dan selamanya so sweet sayang.. wuekekeekek xDD .. tuh kan... kece kan si devon.. apalagi pas di wimpy kids-rodrick rules, keren banget dia . oke, sudah lanjut. Makasi reviewnya sayang ^^

**Bubletea 1994 : **sudah lanjut. Makasi reviewnya ^^

**Ahn Dini FreezenBlack : **gag papa ^^. Aku pilih New York, karna sedikit bosen aja dengan latar korea... hehehe. Makasi reviewnya yaaa? ^^

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu :** ada apa dengan masa lalu? Uda terjawab yaa ^^.. makasi reviewnya ^^

**Krishun: **ternyata bukan sama donghae yaa . maaf kalau saya buat slight-nya Cross Pair... ini sudah update. Makasi reviewnya ^^

**Exolaughing: **makasi pujiannya. Makasi reviewnya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita membosankan, konflik pasaran, tidak nge-feel sama sekali... AAAAAAAHHHHH, Maafkan akuuuuuu...**

**Maaf yaa kalau cerita ini memang gag layak publish...**

**Makasi buat yang mau Review... Aku sangat menghargai Review kalian... terima kasih banyal ^^**

**Makasi yang udah favorite, follow cerita ini...**

**Silent Reader, bolehkah aku mengharap review kalian saat ini? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk sementara, setelah ini saya Hiatus dulu... SKRIPSI sudah melambaikan tangannya pada saya... Jadi FF Krishun, Chanlu, BaekHo yang ada di leppi sepertinya gag bisa dilanjut dulu **

**Tapi kalo sempet, pasti aku updet. Apalagi aku sudah janji sama adik iparku si Putry KyungsungKrishun itu buat updet "KrisHun ChanLu" buat next project **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Oke... itu aja...**

**Sebagai author, Saya tidak munafik. Saya sangat suka review dan kali ini saya mengharapkan review dari 2000 pembaca yang lain yang sepertinya tak pernah meninggalkan reviewnya ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca... Terima kasih \(^.^)/**

**Minta reviewnya yaaaaa ^^**


End file.
